Indelible Memories
by DXM Junkie
Summary: Roxas was dying by an inch just to prove he could, alone and miserable. On his birthday he meets this eccentric crew aboard a cargo ship who offer him solace. He runs away with them if only to feel alive again. Akuroku. Zemyx.
1. Unhappy Birthday

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXM JUNKIE)

Chapter One: An Unhappy Birthday

Roxas glared petulantly into the distance as he squished his toes through the smooth white sand. His hands held his weight on either side of his body, his torso unconsciously curling forward.

The waves rolled loudly just a few inches away. The tawny sun was setting slowly on the horizon, creating a slur of colors. Faint stars twinkled overhead where the sky grew dark. Roxas's eyes rose upward at the sunset, depthless and unfathomable. He didn't notice the sky, or its beauty. His focus was turned inward, his mind racing atrociously.

It felt like someone shoved a rock down his throat, and Roxas's eyes burned wet with internal anguish. He obstinately refused to cry, because crying was for babies.

Yet the sordid truth planted him down firm. Roxas felt like a piece of shit. Not just shit, but a nobody-worth-nothing piece of shit. He was a loser, and nobody gave a damn about him or his mind or his thoughts. A single tear rolled unbidden down his cheek, his lower lip trembling. Bringing his knees up, he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into his lap.

Today was his seventeenth birthday.

Seventeen years. Sixty-eight seasons that he'd lived through. Yet this particular birthday marked something unexpected, something heart-wrenching for the blond. Roxas knew he should have anticipated and mentally prepared himself beforehand. But he'd been thoughtless, and hadn't realized how tortured he would subsequently feel on this day.

Behind him he could hear the party his twin brother, Sora, was holding with his friends. Loud voices and laughter echoed across the empty beach behind his house. Almost a hundred people showed up to celebrate, despite the fact that Sora only handed out pamphlets promoting the event the day prior.

Here he sat alone.

And he knew he would continue to be alone. Because during that entire day, from when he woke, to school, to the lonely beach he sat at now; not one single person had spoken to him. Not one person mentioned how happy he should be that it was his birthday.

Not one person had congratulated him on surviving this long.

Roxas precisely understood the innumerable reasons. He would be naïve if he didn't. His oldest friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette hated his guts. Sora was ashamed of him and his biting sarcastic repertoire. And everyone else on the tight-knit island thought he was an arrogant prick. He wasn't worth the time, the energy, or the comfort.

The waves hit his feet as the tide rushed in. Roxas thought about remaining standstill until they engulfed his whole body. He'd continue sitting until his lungs consumed the paltry salt water. He would clench his eyes tight and wait for irenic oblivion.

Raising his head, he twisted his neck back to stare at his house. Roxas could see the numerous people he'd grown up with, played with, and shared memories with through the enormous bay windows.

They were all smiling and joyful. Roxas caught a glimpse of his brother, his head tilted back in laughter. The rock was forced down farther; it made Roxas sick.

So Roxas jumped to his feet, snagging his sandals from the beach before blindly heading down the expanse away from his home. He couldn't sit there and drown, because if he did so the last noises he would hear would be the mirthful exaltations of natives celebrating Sora's birthday.

Roxas knew he wasn't a selfish person. He unequivocally doted on his friends and family. It was them who pushed him away, those people who so blandly determined he was an unnecessary tag-along.

He kept walking, his figure becoming a black shadow as the sun disappeared. His fingers felt numb, not from cold. No, the cause was simple. Even if he did drown behind his house, Roxas knew for certain that it would take weeks for anybody to find his bloated rotting corpse, or even begin searching for him at all.

When school resumed tomorrow, Sora would think he was being an angst-ridden idiot. Sora would think he was maliciously skipping class, trying to prove a point. And nobody else would recognize his absence; he was akin to a ghost.

As his muddled cerulean eyes adjusted to the dark, he watched his feet move one in front of the other. Monotonously, idly, he swung his arms and refused to raise his gaze. No destination in mind, he felt like he would walk the expanse of the island that night, if only to stop thinking.

He thought back on the reason Hayner rejected him. It'd been a misunderstanding. Hayner assumed he'd spilled an important secret – that his father was cheating – and he hadn't bothered to ask Roxas if it was true. The rumor spread like wildfire. And of course, Pence followed Hayner like a lost sheep and Olette pursed her lips and felt the lie was factual.

Roxas knew the truth. He knew it was Seifer, not himself that spread those toxic words. But no one listened to him, and nobody believed him. Even his twin was disgusted that Roxas would extort such a horrid secret. Sora's normally cheerful disposition currently reflected abhorrent distain.

That was nearly four months ago, and Roxas was still spinning from the repercussions. He'd been naturally quiet before the incident and now found himself landlocked between stoic and inaudible.

Roxas felt his eyes burn again, and he tried to force his mind to other things. But there was nothing else to think about, no topics that could divert him from reality. It made his knees ache. Roxas wanted to drop to the beach and open his mouth and scream. He wanted to cry, desperately, dearly, but he knew it would be unhelpful. Life would remain constant even if he cried or screamed or shouted. If he did so, it would just affirm he was a spoiled brat.

As Roxas wandered aimlessly, a deep gulf of depression consumed him. He was stuck here for another year, at least. He absently wondered if he could endure that long. He was certain he couldn't.

When he'd woken up that morning, he sluggishly flipped through the recent mail that the maids brought in. He quickly spotted the birthday card intended for his brother, and quickly searched for his own. It was glaringly absent.

After their mother died, the twins' father left the island for long periods. He rarely visited, and when he happened to be home his father only wanted to check up on Sora. Roxas hadn't seen his fathers' face or heard his voice in over two years. So it figured he wouldn't send a card. That didn't subside the sting of alienation.

His father doted on Sora since childhood. Sora was so unlike his twin. Sora was cheerful, athletic, blissfully happy and optimistic…. His brother was everything he could never be.

This blatantly and sharply made Roxas feel inferior. Roxas was always confident with his mind; well aware he lacked the simple communication that seemed so easy to others. But now, the regress was clear. If everyone on the islands thought he was a shit, why shouldn't he agree with the major consensus?

As his mind spun round and round, he began to hear ostentatious laughter a couple yards down the beach. Finally lifting his eyes, he saw the sparks of a large campfire burning brightly. There were dark figures of people sitting around it, obviously having a good time. Roxas was oddly envious.

He halted, wondering if he should turn back and head home. But he immediately objected to that notion because doing so would cause more pain than it was worth. So he continued to walk, the fire growing larger.

As he stepped closer, he saw the shimmer of red hair. He heard clear conversations, the group was telling dirty jokes. He was about to stride past them when an unrecognizable voice rang out, "Hey, what's up?"

Roxas turned towards the voice, startled.

Several sets of eyes were staring at him, watching him from the faint light of the fire. It unnerved him. A man gracefully stood up and moved closer, Roxas watched him warily. The stranger was tall, lanky, with the mop of red hair he'd noticed before. A set of vivid green eyes smiled down at him. The man had his fingers looped into his pockets, his disposition calm and friendly.

"Why you walking all by yourself?" The man asked, innocently curious.

Roxas felt the rock in his throat dissipate, his voice raspy from his recent stint of silence, "Getting fresh air."

The man's thin lips curved upwards, he motioned back to the fire. "That's cool. Want to join us?"

Roxas blinked in surprise. He wasn't used to such open behavior. Most people usually shrugged past him. Roxas peered around the fire at the group assembled. There were three other people watching him. They didn't appear resentful, or judging, they were watching him with open curiosity.

"Um," Roxas attempted.

The man laughed, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward to sit on the sand. Roxas wasn't sure why he allowed this, but something about the radiant fire made him feel less lonely. And near the fire, his skin felt warm, the numb tingle fleeting from his fingertips.

"I'm Axel," the redhead told him, shooting out a hand to shake. Roxas took the preferred appendage awkwardly.

Axel swept his arm out, motioning to the other people, "These are my dudes. The Mohawk one is Demyx, the emo is Zexion (Roxas noticed Zexion scowl at these words) and the short girl is Xion."

Roxas was silent for a long moment before Axel leaned forward, too close for comfort, "This is usually when you tell us your name."

Roxas stared up at him before jolting a nod, "Yeah, um, I'm… Roxas."

"Hey Roxas," the group stated in unison.

The Mohawk guy promptly started another joke; only Axel didn't appear to be listening. He was staring down at Roxas, his eyebrows twisted up in concern. Roxas was entranced by this unfamiliar expression. How could this random be concerned about him when his own twin didn't give a crap?

"Are you okay?" Axel asked quietly.

Roxas was surprised, but he didn't let his eyes leave Axel's face. After a stagnant pause the blond queried, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your eyes are super red and your face is all twisted like your in pain." Axel flatly stated. Roxas was a little offended at the acute observation from this utter stranger. His eyes narrowed resentfully.

This had Axel smile again, the redhead turned and fumbled with a big cooler sitting next to him. Axel fished out a can and twisted to hand it to Roxas. Roxas took it blindly, before looking down. It was a beer.

"I've never…"

"Trust me kid, you look like you could use a cold one." Axel told him, nodding as if understanding what Roxas was going through.

Roxas was baffled and he was sure his face openly mirrored this bewilderment. Why was this man acting so friendly? They'd never met before. Axel chuckled at the expression.

The girl, Xion, leaned forward on his left. "Are you a tourist too?"

Roxas shook his head in negation.

Demyx smiled from across the fire, "Ah, not a talkative one. Just like Zexion! When I first met him back in Ireland, I totally thought he was, like, a mute."

Zexion glared at Demyx balefully, "That's because you couldn't shut up."

Xion laughed openly, a clear and comforting sound echoing across the silent beach. Roxas felt his shoulders mindlessly relax, his fingers popping open the beer. He had never consumed alcohol before, not because he had anything personally against it, but because nobody his age really drank. He took a tentative sip. Beer tasted disgusting.

Axel laughed at the face he made, "Just smack you lips and down it fast!"

Roxas nodded, idly listening to the groups' banter. For whatever reason, hearing them chat so casually comforted him. Roxas didn't feel like he was so disgustingly shitty anymore, and his mind skirted away from all the pain that had inhibited him. He took another sip of the drink, wincing, before tipping the can back and chugging the beverage. His throat clenched as he forced the vile liquid down.

"OOOH, look at him go," Demyx stated. The group cheered as he emptied the can, it made Roxas feel woozy. He set the can on the sand, forcing the grain to mold around the aluminum container.

"So where you from?" Xion asked him lightly, opening another beer and handing it to him. He took it, nodding his thanks, before his mind returned to her question.

The alcohol seemed to scatter his brain, Roxas answered lightly as he pointed vaguely behind him, "About a mile over there."

"You're so lucky!" Demyx cooed, leaning forward with his arms fished around his lean legs, "I wish I could've grown up in a rad place like this."

"Seriously?" Roxas was incredulous. He often forgot that other people referred to his island as a paradise. For him it was a personal hell.

"Well, yeah," Demyx continued wistfully, "You get to see the ocean so close every day, and the weather here is so wonderful. Back in Australia everything is like total desert."

"It's really not that great," Roxas frankly informed them.

"Why?" Axel prompted.

And something about the honest question made Roxas's mouth open, words coming forth easily, "This island is so small and close-minded. The natives are assholes who hate the tourists, despite the fact that tourism is what pays the bills."

The group hummed, silent, waiting for him to say more. Roxas pursed his lips, pausing. Of course this group of strangers wouldn't know he hadn't spoken in three weeks. They were non-the-wiser.

"This island is a monotonous idle, and everyone knows your exact place in the grand scheme of things," Roxas elaborated.

"And where is your place in this scheme?" Axel sounded cautious. Roxas turned his head and looked up at the redhead. He was scanning the man for malicious intent. But the vivacious green gaze was peering down at him, not as though he was sizing Roxas up. In a queer way, Axel appeared to be trying to help him.

Roxas let his eyes drop to the can of beer clutched tightly between his hands. The group didn't speak; they seemed to be patiently waiting for his answer. This had never happened before. Roxas was used to his friends continuing their conversation when he grew silent, but this group didn't seem to act in the usual manner.

Roxas opened his mouth, and closed it, pursing his lips for a long moment. Then, he opened it again. Because what was the harm of telling a group of perfect strangers who he would never see again after tonight?

"My place is invisible, nonexistent. My oldest friend thinks I told everyone that his dad is cheating on his mom. He didn't bother to listen to me, or let me explain. My twin brother is the perfect example of a upstanding islander, and I…. and my brother is back home enjoying his birthday party."

The group blinked at him, surprised by the venomous tone from the small blond.

Demyx stared for a long moment, uncomprehending, "Why is it your twins birthday and not yours?"

Roxas snorted, "I turned seventeen today."

Xion frowned, leaning forward, "So why aren't you…."

She clamped her lips shut after a long moment, understanding the answer from his dulled eyes. "Oh," Xion squeaked.

Axel shook his head, "Well, did you at least have a good birthday?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, "You don't need to be a rocket scientist to get what Roxas is saying, Ax."

Roxas blinked up at Demyx, he hadn't expected the mohawked guy to be so astute. And he hadn't heard his name spoken in such a friendly tone in months. Roxas suddenly inexplicably felt like he could trust these people. But maybe it was the beer.

"Today…" Roxas muttered, quickly taking a swig of his drink. "Today, not a single person spoke to me… besides you four."

The group stared at the boy in complete silence. They saw his melancholy eyes, his defeated disposition. No, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know the blond had a shitty day.

Axel was the first to animate, "Well!"

Axel hopped to his feet, and ran off into the distance away from the ocean. Roxas watched him leave, his face scrunching, "I'm sorry," he felt obligated to say.

Xion shook her head vigorously, getting to her knees. "No, way! Roxas, don't apologize!"

Just as she spoke these words Axel was running back to them with a box in his arms. He plopped into the sand just inches away from Roxas, fumbling with the parcel. Axel pulled out a cupcake, handed it to Roxas, and promptly stuck a thin pink candle into the baked item.

Axel fished a lighter from his pocket; Roxas blankly watching the man light the candle.

Axel puffed in a deep breath, then began to sing in a loud raspy but clearly beautiful voice, "Happy birthday to you,"

The group soon joined in, singing him the age-old song joyfully. Xion leaned closer and by the end of the song the group was shouting, "Happy birthday, dear Roxas, happy birthday to you!"

Demyx began to wolf-howl into the air, Zexion clapping loudly. Xion was cooing complacently. To Roxas, it was like a miracle.

Roxas was gazing at the candle, watching the flame carefully. He heard Axel murmur in his ear, "Now make a wish."

So Roxas closed his eyes, and blew out the candle. He wished that this group of people wasn't tourists and that he'd grown up with them. He vaguely wished that he could leave with them, join their world and leave his behind. Because he somehow felt if he did, he would be so much happier.

All the bad things from that day melted away like the gooey wax from the candle. Right now, the only thing that mattered were the five people huddled around this dancing fire.

Roxas finally smiled, the expression looking natural on his handsome face. He laughed suddenly, his cheeks growing pink with happiness.

Demyx leaned behind him, grabbing a large MP3 player with attached speakers and fiddling with the gadget. Soon, music boomed around them, as if Roxas had never heard the sounds before.

Axel grabbed his arm, pulling him upright. The group began to dance around the fire, hips moving fluidly with the music.

Roxas couldn't help himself. With an uncaring grin plastered to his face, he twirled his body around to the music. Axel pulled his arm around his waist, spinning him faster. Roxas held onto Axel's arms, his gaze turning up to the stars to watch them blur.

The sound of empathic laughter echoed across the silent beach.


	2. Skipping School

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Two: Skipping School

When Roxas woke up, his mind felt fuzzy. It was a deep haze overwhelming his thoughts. He couldn't focus on anything, so he just stared up at the ceiling for several blank moments.

As his brain started turning, he jolted up. This was not his ceiling, and this was certainly not his bedroom. He was clearly in a hotel room. Glancing around frantically his eyes eventually rested on the bed. Beside him was a mob of red hair squished underneath a pillow, a set of feet peaking out of the comforter. He almost panicked, but then it all clicked and remembered the night before.

The beach, beer, dancing and fire; the random people who celebrated his birthday when nobody else bothered. Peering at the clock atop the bedside table he noted it was already past noon. He should've been at school hours ago.

The door on the opposite wall opened, and Roxas silently watched Xion enter with two bottles of water and a set of wrapped sandwiches. She was wearing a tight pair of shorts and a simple tank. She looked just as friendly as the night before. This calmed Roxas because he suddenly understood that the group hadn't been nice due to inebriation. They were kind to him because that's how they usually acted. It was odd, but welcome.

"You awake?" She asked cheerfully.

Roxas nodded slowly, "What happened?"

Xion giggled loudly. Axel emitted a groan from under the pillow. Xion plopped down at the end of the bed, patting Axel's legs. The redhead swatted at her absently from under the blanket, missing her by several inches.

"You got super drunk and could barely walk, so we brought you back here to sleep." She explained.

Roxas blushed as he took the proffered water bottle from Xion, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

He heard Axel chuckle, the lanky man pulled his head above blankets to sit up, "Nothing to apologize for."

His voice sounded raspy, "You said you'd never drank before, pretty much our fault for feeding you all those beers."

Roxas nodded again, silent as he uncapped the water bottle and took several long gulps. His mouth tasted gross. Roxas began staring at the wild mess of Axel's hair. Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Where are Dem and Zexy?" Axel queried, taking the other bottle and snagging a sandwich. He chugged the water with one hand while ripping away the plastic with the other before biting off a huge piece.

"Dem dragged him to the beach." Xion rolled her eyes.

"Ah, 'sur ee lubbed 'at." Axel quipped, his mouth full.

Xion hummed an agreement. She returned her attention to Roxas, obviously concerned, "Did you sleep well? Do you feel okay?"

Roxas wasn't used to this treatment. His brother and classmates didn't asked such questions, and never appeared to care about trivial things. He toyed with the paper label on the water bottle.

"Um, fine. Thank you," Roxas muttered shyly.

Axel smiled casually, leaning over to ruffling the blond hair. "So what do you have to do today?"

Roxas blinked, caught off guard by the friendly affection, before glancing back at the clock. "I was supposed to be at school four hours ago."

Axel and Xion winced, both instantly regretful.

"Shit," Axel stated. "Sorry, kid."

Roxas twitched a timid smile before admitting, "I'm not."

He knew what his brother would say about his absence. But right now, with these… friends… he could care less. What did it matter what somebody who didn't give a shit thought about him, when these people who he'd just met appeared so much more dependable?

"So what were you planning on doing then?" Xion repeated Axel's earlier question.

Roxas watched them both for a moment, contemplating the question and its unspoken offer.

"… Could…" Roxas gnawed his lip in apprehension, multiple emotions crossing his crystal blue gaze.

"Could I hang out with you guys?" He ventured tentatively.

Axel wasn't sure why but the tone Roxas used almost made him flinch. Roxas sounded anxious. Like he was positive they would say no. Axel couldn't fathom that response. What could his family and friends be like to create such a reaction?

A grin split across Xion's face. She stood up and threw her arms around Roxas's shoulders. Roxas squeaked in surprise when Xion rubbed her cheek against his blond spiked hair.

Roxas was deeply unsettled, but let her hug him as she gleefully cooed, "That's what I wanted you to say!"

Axel nodded his agreement, rolling across the bed to stand up and throwing his shirt off to the floor. Roxas immediately averted his eyes, but not before he noticed a series of tattoos crisscrossing the redhead's torso.

Axel pulled on a clean shirt before grabbing another smaller one and tossing it towards Roxas. It hit his face before falling to his lap. Roxas stared down at the material, openly confused.

"You might want a clean shirt." Axel told him wryly, amused. Axel spun without waiting for a response, pulling a thick brush through his bright hair instead.

Roxas got to his feet to throw own tee off before dawning the new one. It was green, with a strange logo strewn across the shoulder. Surprisingly, it fit him. He hadn't expected that with how much taller Axel was compared to him. He peered down at his dirty shirt, wondering if he should take it with him. He decided against that because he selfishly wanted an excuse to visit them after today.

"We were gonna go mountain climbing," Xion informed him, "Is that okay with you?"

Roxas craned his head around for his sandals.

He located them by the door, "I don't really have good shoes…."

Axel glanced back at him after he'd shimmied on beige shorts. Apparently the older man found no qualms with showing his boxers off to strangers. Xion didn't appear to notice, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"We could stop at your place," Axel suggested nonchalantly.

Roxas strapped his feet into his shoes, "I'm assuming you want to climb up Kai'lou'ii?"

"Ohhh! That's how you pronounce it? God, Dem and I were debating that for like fifteen minutes." Xion mentioned, finger pointed in the air.

Roxas laughed shortly, "Kay-low-E. And my house in on the way."

Axel stood beside him brush still in hand, "Won't your parents be home to know you skipped?"

Roxas shook his head, "No. My dad's abroad and my mom's gone."

Roxas waiting for the obligatory, '_I'm so sorry_,' that he inevitably received when mentioning his mother's passing. But this group was way outside the norm.

"Okay then," Axel said, tossing the brush on the bed before motioning to the door, "Let's get going."

They meandered out into the hall, meeting Demyx and Zexion by the front door. Demyx was wearing a similar outfit to Axel's, while Zexion was dressed in a gray tee and long shorts. The group walked out together into the sunshine while bantering loudly. Roxas was silent for the most part, absorbing the group's chatter and how easily they let him assimilate. They acted like it was a given that he'd join them, no questions asked.

They walked down towards Roxas' house, and for the most part the blond felt amazing. His spirits lifted with the thought that he could spend the day with these interesting people. Plus, at least for now he wouldn't have to feel the spiteful glares of his classmates.

When they arrived to his house Roxas swiftly punched in the code for the metal gate. Demyx's mouth dropped, gaping at his house.

"THIS is where you live Roxas?" Demyx was awestruck.

Even Zexion's face flashed with disbelief. Axel whistled low, Xion's eyes the size of golf balls. Roxas almost felt embarrassed.

Roxas motioned towards the mansion, "If you… um, wait, I'll be back in a moment."

Xion gave him a sailors salute, "We'll be here."

Roxas smiled softly at the group before jogging to his house and running inside. The maids barely noticed because they were busy cleaning after Sora's birthday party. He deftly snagged a pair of tennis shoes, swished some mouthwash, and turned to run back as quick as he could.

Roxas was a little afraid the group would leave him. He feared they would abandon him as soon as he was out of sight. This is what the islanders would do if he took too long, after all. The islanders would automatically expect him to catch up.

But the group was stationed in a circle where he'd left them, chatting casually. His face flushed as Axel grinned down at him when he reached them. Axel slung his arm around Roxas' shoulder in a friendly gesture, and they ventured towards the mountain.

The next few hours flew by and it felt like an out-of-body experience. They joked, laughed, huffed at the harsh climb, and most of all created an atmosphere both happy and content. By the end of the day Roxas was more talkative than he'd been in years. He couldn't remember speaking so much in such a limited time span. At least not since his mother died and his world halted to a standstill.

He was smiling with them, enjoying their company, and most of all elated by the thrum of happiness sweeping through his veins. The hike up Kai'lou'ii was steep but they took it stride for stride. They were sweaty when they reached the peak, collapsing carelessly in a circle on the ground from exhaustion.

They spent almost two hours on the mountaintop, purchasing cheap lunches at a tourist stand. Roxas tried to hide his face because Olette's mom was employed there. She scowled a disapproving look in his direction, but didn't say a word when Roxas wandered awkwardly away. The momentary drop to his stomach alleviated after just a few minutes. And he was back to normal, or rather, normal around this group.

The walk down was quicker. Demyx slipped several times but Zexion always managed to tug the back of his shirt and pull him upright. Xion would skip down skillfully, for such a small girl she was incredibly agile and athletic. Roxas began to understand each of these people in a small way, and though their personalities clashed they all got along so well together.

Demyx was the most cheerful and talkative. He was always rambling about music, or the ocean. Zexion was silent, listening, but every once in a while he would add a sarcastic quip. Xion was stern with them, often clucking like a mother hen.

And Roxas took the most immediate liking to Axel. Axel was loud, often vulgar, but also excellent at listening. Every time Roxas spoke, Axel grew silent and let the words come out. Roxas didn't feel like he needed to rush at anything. Roxas wasn't sure why, but he would catch Axel staring down at him and watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Roxas would've normally been exasperated by this behavior, but he could care less when it was Axel doing so. He wasn't even sure why. Roxas wrote it off, figuring that Axel was just one of those people who always made friends easily.

By the end of the trip reality began seeping back. Roxas would soon leave this group and return home. Sora would ignore him; the maids would move out of his path. This wonderful group of people would leave in a few days, as all tourists did, and he would be alone again. It almost made Roxas wish he hadn't enjoyed himself so much, because now he would know what it was like to do so.

Axel, of course, noticed when the bitter flashes of emotion cross Roxas' face. His sharp eyes were observing him, frowning thoughtfully at the sullen expression.

The group wandered to the beach, Demyx and Xion playing in the sand. Zexion pulled a book out from nowhere and plopped down silently. Xion went to splash her feet in the waves. Axel and Roxas walked along the shore of the beach together, leaving the group several meters away.

"So," Axel turned, "What's up?"

Roxas blinked up at him, slightly confused by the question.

But he responded, "Today was so much fun. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a very long time."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Axel quipped.

This caught Roxas off guard.

He bit his lip in agony before forcing himself to ask, "How many more days are you guys going to be here?"

Axel caught on immediately, his own expression tight with resignation. "We get on our ship tomorrow night to sail to Japan."

Roxas deflated and looked away, expecting this. "Tourists always leave."

Axel hesitated before reaching over to grab Roxas's elbow. He turned Roxas to face him. The others were well out of hearing distance. Axel opened his mouth, paused, and eventually faced the ocean with a distant expression. Then, Axel easily twined his arm through Roxas' and they watched the rolling wave's splash on the shore.

Roxas noticed how touchy-feely Axel was. He figured this was just a character trait, and initially thought he wouldn't like it. But the warmth that spread through him at the affectionate touch told him otherwise. Roxas felt his heart clench painfully. By tomorrow he would be alone again.

"Why are you going to Japan?" Roxas murmured quietly.

"We actually work on a boating crew called C.I.D. We carry cargo across the Pacific Ocean. Sometimes we go to the Philippians, sometimes to New Zealand. The only reason we got this short vacation was because we had cargo to bring."

Axel pulled at Roxas's arm until they were both sitting down. Roxas wanted to lean against Axel, but didn't want to offend. He was surprised when Axel did so instead, casually pressing his weight against Roxas's side. Roxas let his eyes flutter shut, he tried to clear him mind so he could enjoy these remaining moments of friendly freedom.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Axel was staring down at him with torrents of emotions swirling in his gaze. The cogs were turning in the redheads mind, and the older man somehow felt equally as awful about the prospect of leaving Roxas behind. Axel sighed, wondering how he could make this situation right again.

Then a sudden idea struck him. It was absurd, and Roxas would most certainly say no. But from what the kid said, nobody would miss him. So it was worth a shot, right?

"Why don't you come with us?" Axel suggested lightly, though his tone was firm.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open in surprise, "I wish."

"No, I'm serious. You could grab a few bags, and run away with us." Axel insisted.

Roxas felt his eyebrows scrunch together. That sounded like heaven. But it wasn't feasible.

Roxas shook his head in negation, "I have no money to leave with."

"That's why you would become a part of our crew!" Axel was suddenly excited, his mind racing with ideas.

"Our boss wouldn't give a shit, he would instantly hire you if we told him to. And then…." Axel let his forehead bump against the soft blond hair, "Then you would never be alone again."

'_Never be alone again.'_

The words struck a chord deep within Roxas, making his chest fill with butterflies. This elated feeling lasted several moments at the prospect of going with this group. Yet Roxas was still doubtful. This was an illogical decision. He wasn't even a high school graduate. Axel noticed the lingering hesitation and was quick to dismiss it.

"Roxas, all you have to do is walk out of your house get aboard our ship and sail away. You said your brother barely pays attention to you, and your father certainly wouldn't notice."

Put this way, it suddenly sounded possible.

"Would Demyx, Zexion and Xion agree?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "You don't know us very well yet, kid, but most of us aren't the type to just invite a random to spend the day with. Even if we included you last night, if Xion hadn't liked you she wouldn't have brought you back to the hotel room to sleep. We really aren't _that _nice."

Roxas frowned, "Then why me?"

Axel twisted his hand around to clasp the smaller one resting on the sand. Their palms met, brushing together smoothly. Roxas didn't pull back which Axel took as a good sign.

Axel finally sighed, looking a little forlorn, "I know you can't see how you look, but… you appear so miserable, and unhappy. When you smile, it seems natural, but other times… like on our way down from the mountain, you get this look. You seem like, I don't know, you're dying by an inch just to prove you can."

Roxas felt Axel was incredibly perceptive. It was undeniably true, after all.

"And we can all see that, you know? We've gotten good at reading people from our job. You will get good at this too- if you come with us. You don't need a passport. You don't even need a past. You would never have to talk about it if you didn't want to. You won't need to tell anyone your age, or where you are from."

Roxas allowed a meek smile, "Why are you so ready to break the law for somebody you just met? For somebody like me?"

Axel belted out a hearty laugh, surprising Roxas. He clutched the boy's hand tighter, leaning forward and locking their gaze. Roxas almost flinched away, an automatic reaction, but he stayed firm this time peering up at Axel. Roxas let his thoughts flitter away to focus on the look this strange redhead was giving him.

"It's precisely why you are the way you are that I want you to come with us." Axel blinked, "That probably sounded very convoluted, didn't it?"

Roxas giggled gently, a clear expression of admiration aimed directly at Axel. Axel couldn't force his eyes away even if he wanted to. Then Roxas looked down at their joined hands, suddenly thoughtful.

Leave with them. It was what he wished for on his birthday cupcake. Surely that was a sign, wasn't it? And he was truthful in stating both his brother and father would barely notice his absence. They might find it a nuisance, but eventually they'd forget he ever existed. It was similar to what he'd thought the night before- that even if he drowned nobody would care.

Then, for the first time in his life, Roxas inexplicably felt like everything was going to be okay.

He'd made his decision and it was going to change the course of his life.

Roxas shyly whispered, "Can I come with you?"

Suddenly his brain was filled with Axel's scent. Axel wrapped lanky arms around him, pulling him closer, protective, and certain. Roxas shivered, his skin tingling.

Axel let him go after a long moment with a pleased smirk, "So this is what we'll have to do…"


	3. Running Away

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Three: Running Away

Once his mind was resolved to action, Roxas rarely backed down from anything. He'd always been stubborn like that. The conversation on his hometown beach with Axel firmly informed him that he should leave this island. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive another year in this place, let alone another month.

Axel made it sound so easy, but the blond knew this was going to take more guts than any endeavor he'd ever attempted. Running away from home. It sounded so juvenile, so petty. But it also screamed opportunity. It wasn't cowardly; it was pure complacent freedom.

The pair sat in the same spot after Roxas's shy question. Axel began explaining what would need to happen, how he'd go to school the next day and pretend everything was normal. He'd return home, start packing, and the group would pick him up at eight on the beach outside his home. They'd walk to the docks together and sail off into the sunset. The whole idea sounded cheesy but iconic. And comforting. Sora's soccer team practiced till ten, and he probably wouldn't even notice Roxas was gone until they were far away.

When Axel broached the subject with his group, Roxas was reasonably nervous. Even though the redhead assured him everything would fly with the gang, he was unsure of their collective reaction.

Shockingly, these strange friends were apparently thinking the same thing as the redhead. Demyx hugged him before enthusiastically welcoming him into their group. Xion was excited, telling him she would teach him everything he needed to know for work. Even Zexion stated it was for the best seeing as how Roxas was so blatantly miserable. Roxas found this oddly comical, because none of them seemed to care in the least that they were about to help a minor run away from home. Instead, they were more worried about planning his escape methodically and carefully.

As the sky grew dark and the cicadas ceased their incessant wailing, the group parted. Axel ruffled his hair once more before handing him a long necklace in the odd shape of a fiery weapon. Axel explained that this was insurance, because he would never leave the pendant for very long since it was a gift from his sister. Roxas clutched the item tightly, undeniably relived at the assurance he wouldn't be left behind.

Xion pinky-promised him they would be outside his house, waiting, for as long as it took to reach them. Demyx waved cheerfully while claiming they would have great times together. Roxas noticed Zexion rolling his eyes but the slate-haired man nodded with a quirky smile. Then Roxas turned and walked home silently, for the first time in ages not feeling unbearably alone.

Because soon, he would never be the tag-along again, he would never be the unwanted sight for sore eyes.

When Roxas woke the next morning it was like being born anew. Two days ago he'd been miserable with no purpose in life aside from surviving each individual day. Now he was elated as he punched his cell-phone alarm off, skipping out of bed early to begin packing. His mind was awake, vibrant, and focused. The necklace Axel lent him was on his bedside table. He deftly attacked the clasp and let the pendant dangle on his chest.

Roxas idly wondered if he should leave a note, have a formal goodbye. But he rolled his eyes, knowing it didn't matter either way. So he instead concentrated on the plans at hand. Pulling out a large hard suitcase, he began carefully folding his favorite clothes in piles. He needed enough shirts, pants, shorts, boxers, sweatshirts and swim trunks to last him for eternity. He delicately bundled his MacBook Pro and iPod inside, including both chargers and extra cables. Then he grabbed a hairbrush and two sets of shoes.

Snatching his backpack from the wall, he casually poured out his schoolbooks and planner, abandoning them on the floor. He opened his bedside table's drawer, picking up the photo album his mother gave him on his fifteenth birthday. It contained family snapshots, and several photos of him and his old friends. It was the last birthday gift she'd been alive to give him, and though he didn't want the memories he wanted his mothers presence. He quickly snagged several older family photos that he'd kept of when he was much younger, and undeniably happier. He decided not to dwell on this.

He stuck the album in the bag, along with a large sketchbook and markers that he'd previously idled away the hours with. He snagged unopened shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes, toothpaste and deodorant from the hallway closet. He also took a towel and two bottles of cologne.

As he was sorting these items in his bag, he heard a sudden knock on his door.

Roxas froze when he hear the handle jiggle, he'd thankfully locked it. Sora's voice came floating from the other side, giving the blond just enough time to stash his suitcase and backpack inside the walk-in closet. Quickly hiding the necklace underneath his shirt, he heard the knocks become sharper and louder.

Roxas took a few deep inhalations of air before unlocking and opening the door. Sora frowned at him from the hallway, obvious disapproval staining his disposition.

"Why didn't you go to school yesterday?" Sora demanded, crossing his arms sternly.

Sora wasn't trying to be mean; Roxas understood this better than anyone. His brother was not a spiteful person. He was incredibly caring. But Roxas also knew that he was barely a blip on Sora's radar. Sora was only confronting him because it would look bad on his part if he didn't, it would seem like Sora didn't care.

'_Which he doesn't_, _seeing as how even he didn't even speak to me yesterday.'_ Roxas thought angrily.

Roxas almost snorted to himself, but forced his face blank, "I didn't feel very well."

Sora quirked an eyebrow with blatant disbelief, "Well, whatever. I know your bitter and stuff that nobody wanted to celebrate your birthday, but if you keep skipping school I'll tell dad."

Sora's words stung far more than his twin would ever know. It wasn't about the skipping school; it was the comment about him being bitter. Roxas didn't let this hurt show.

Instead, he nodded in a defeated and resigned manner, "I'm almost ready for school."

"Well, good then." Sora was appeased and turned back around towards his room, "Riku's coming to pick me up. Sorry but we won't have room in the car, so I'll see you at school."

Then Sora was gone. Roxas stood at the door for a long moment glaring at the carpeting. This conversation, his brother's reactions- everything reaffirmed that he needed to escape.

As he spun around, he thought about Axel's heady laugh. How after one day of knowing him Axel was willing to whisk him away from this hell. Grabbing a spare backpack he stuffed his textbooks and cell phone along with the charger in the front pocket. He would leave these items inside his locker and then he would walk out of the school forever. He clutched the necklace from underneath his shirt for a long moment, feeling like it could give him strength.

Only this thought kept him going as he peddled past residential homes, the pendant bouncing against his chest reassuringly. He parked his bike, locked it, and headed towards the school. As soon as he walked inside and turned for his locker, he noticed Hayner and Pence motioning towards him and snickering.

"Aw, poor Roxas," Hayner cooed from across the hall, "So depressed that nobody loves him on his birthday. He even skipped school to be emo at home!"

"Awww~" The boys cooed together until Roxas was out of earshot.

Roxas grit his teeth, opening his locker swiftly and slamming his backpack inside. He wanted to punch the locker in frustration, but he restrained himself. Axel told him to act normal.

He could do this.

Maybe it was because of what he knew would happen later that the day seemed to never end. Each class ticked by slowly, Roxas mulling if he would need to bring anything else with him. Food, maybe?

He sat outside at lunch under the Cicada tree as per usual. But instead of grabbing a book to read, or his sketchbook to draw in, he stared up blankly at the blue sky mulling over things.

For a few minutes he toyed with the idea that Axel was playing with him. That maybe the man purposely got his hopes up only to ditch him. But he anxiously pushed these thoughts away, the necklace he wore was proof the man wouldn't do such a thing. And he needed firm determination to pull this off.

Seifer aggressively pushed him up against his locker at the end of the day. Roxas's head colliding against metal while his neck snapped back. Seifer's friends laughed openly when Roxas fell to the floor, his eyes glazed in pain. Roxas clutched his skull; gaze trained downwards as the group pushed passed him. Their mean voices echoed obnoxiously across his mind. He slowly got to his feet.

Then, turning, he saw his twin standing several meters down the hall.

Sora stared at him with an unreadable expression, his teeth toying with his lip. Suddenly the bell rang and Sora spun around without a word and walked toward the gym for practice. Roxas felt numb when his twin disappeared.

This was probably going to be the last time he would see his brother. And Sora just stood back and watched him being openly harassed. Roxas would never forget this happened, and he thought Sora wouldn't either later on down the road.

When Sora discovered him gone he was certain this would hurt his twin. His twin would feel guilty and wonder what he'd done to make this happen. And Roxas inwardly knew it wasn't what Sora had done. In fact, it would always be what Sora didn't do. Sora wouldn't tease him or make fun of him like their other classmates, yet he didn't try to stop the bullying either. He would never stand up for Roxas.

The halls were empty as Roxas opened his locker. Staring at its contents there was nothing he would need. Hanging up his backpack, he unzipped the front pocket and pulled out his phone. No new calls or messages. As if that was anything new. Roxas often wondered why he even owned a mobile, since he only used it as an alarm clock. Flicking the sleek device open, he stared at the contacts. Four people, all ex-friends who didn't speak with him. Roxas punched buttons quickly erasing the data and deleting his old history. Then Roxas pressed the off button and watched the screen turn black.

He put the phone back in the bag, zipped it up, and closed his locker firmly.

Roxas biked home slowly, supposing that most people would be freaking out if this was their last day. But it didn't scare him; in fact it comforted him immensely.

As he peddled up a large hill he stopped on the top, twisting around to watch his high school in the distance. He could see Sora's soccer team on the fields. When he'd become a freshman that building was amazing. It meant he wasn't a kid anymore; he was growing up. Hayner, Pence, and Olette joked around with him, walking to school every day while talking about teachers and complaining about homework.

Gazing absently, memories littered these streets. They blurred and he deftly clenched his eyes shut. He'd already burned this place into his mind, it seared deep inside his heart.

'_Yes,_' Roxas thought, '_Today is the first day of the rest of my life. I won't forget this place, and these people, but I won't need to remember them either._'

The house was empty when he got back. Glancing at the clock in the foyer, it was only 4:00. He still needed to wait four hours, but now what would he do with his time?

When he entered his room he locked the door behind him and sat on his bed to stare around him for nearly thirty minutes. This was the childhood bedroom he'd grown up in. Often, when he'd fought with Sora or had tiffs with Hayner, he would sit for hours absorbing the atmosphere and drawing pictures in his sketchbook. When his mother died, it was here where he'd cried. This room was his safe haven, the only place he felt truly comfortable. And now he was finally leaving it for good.

Standing up and going over to his desk, he opened a drawer and took out an x-shaped necklace that Sora gave him years ago. Sora owned a matching one in the shape of a crown that he still wore. Roxas often wondered why. Those gifts were given during the blissful times of youth when they'd loved each other unconditionally.

Shoving this necklace into the backpack, he swiftly began checking to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. Mind ticking of items, he went through every crevice of his room, scatting items uncaringly around. He only had 200$ in cash, which he'd stowed away because his father never allowed them a bank account. He wondered if he could transfer this currency later on, but wasn't sure. He also put his passport into his bag, knowing he might need it eventually. Three hours later, with his suitcase and backpack sitting next to the door, he meandered to his desk and glanced at the clock perched above his bed. Too much time left, it felt like.

Roxas pulled out a blank piece of printer paper, and clicked a pen into use, then began writing. His beautiful cursive soon filled the page; he wasn't even really paying attention to what he wrote. Roxas hadn't planned on leaving a farewell note, but he wanted his twin to know the real reasons he'd run away. He wanted Sora to know he hadn't been murdered, and left the islands of his own vocation.

'_Sora,_

_By the time you find this I'll be gone. I wonder how long it will take for you to even notice? I don't plan on returning to this island, ever, and you can assure father I will never ask him for a dime. In fact, I have no plans of contacting anyone from this place for the rest of my life.'_

Roxas felt his eyes tear up; he angrily swiped them away.

'_If this comes to you as a surprise-, you're more naïve than I thought. You would have to be blind to know that living here made me miserable. I've been dying by an inch, just to prove I could. I have no friends or family. Family would never watch their twin brother be physically harassed and turn away uncaringly. Family wouldn't ignore their son because they blame him for their mother's death.'_

Mimicking Axel's words felt oddly satisfying. Roxas knew this letter would be a spear stabbing Sora's heart. But the message echoed what his mind screamed was reality.

'_The only options I had was killing myself, or running away. So I chose the latter. _

_This morning you said I was bitter because nobody wanted to celebrate my birthday. But you have no clue, do you? I spent our birthday without a single person speaking to me, or acknowledging my existence. I watched you joyfully have your party, read Dad's card, and feel so content. I almost thought you'd notice how awful it was for me; as if you'd care. No, I was just _bitter_. Never again will I be so utterly alone. Never again._

_I wish I could say that I will miss you or that I treasured our time together. But that would be a lie. Instead I will endeavor to forget this godforsaken place, and to forget you ever existed just like you've so easily forgotten about me. So that's all I guess, and don't try to look for me. We both know you're better off not bothering, since this is how we've lived since Mom died anyway._

_Oh, tell Hayner that Seifer was the one who caught his dad cheating and spread those rumors._

_Don't forget to put flowers on Mom's grave._

_-Roxas'_

Clicking his pen he reread his words. Then he pushed away from the desk, carefully pulling the chair back up. Quickly shouldering his backpack he grabbed the suitcase and glanced at his room one final time. Locking the door from the inside, he shut it behind him and traveled through the house to head out the back door. It was only 7:30, but he would wait outside instead of confined to that sham.

He was surprised to find Axel lounging on the beach. When Roxas called out to him, Axel turned in shock at his early arrival. Axel watched with apparent anxiety, waiting for signs of hesitation. Roxas gave none, instead smiling up at the man.

Axel quickly tugged his large suitcase out of Roxas' grip. The redhead grabbed his hand, firmly pulling him along the beach towards the docks. Roxas clung to him, heart finally at ease as the pendant swung around his neck. Axel walked swiftly, Roxas could barely keep up.

The group was waiting at the docks, boat prepared to depart.

They barely shoved Roxas and his bags aboard before Zexion began the motor, Demyx on the tiller. Xion let the rope attaching them to the dock fall away.

The sun was setting again; on the third day he'd met this group. Roxas huddled on the side of the boat, watching his home become smaller and smaller till it disappeared out of site.

Axel clutched his hand, Roxas adamantly refusing to let go.


	4. Aboard the NN

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Four: Aboard the Nobody/Nowhere

The first days aboard the N.N. were a messy blur swapping confusion and elation. Roxas had been around the ocean and beach his entire life, but nothing quite compared to this expansive unyielding type of ocean. The waves rolled, deep and black, parting for the ship that seemed to be heading nowhere. The water fought rough, with no land in sight, and stretched for as long as the eye could see. When he murmured his thoughts unconsciously aloud, Xion mentioned how the ship was dubbed Nobody/Nowhere for his precise reasoning.

The deck itself wasn't very large, but Roxas never felt claustrophobic. The dock held mostly navigation equipment; several cheap chairs were bolted down so they wouldn't blow away. The sails were huge, so much more impressive up close and invariably complex. He tripped flat on his face several times before learning where to side step around the ropes. Zexion caught him tripping once, but only snorted in amusement, watching Roxas's face burn crimson. Soon after, Axel clearly explained the different parts and names of the ship, what they were used for, how the small parts equaled to the whole of the ship.

Normally this stuff would have been puzzling for Roxas, but Axel talked in a no-nonsense way in which one could effortlessly pick up on. He felt like he was actually learning something useful, not just a formula found in a book. Roxas meticulously wrote all these names and explanations in one of his notebooks, along with other small tidbits he began to pick up on. He feared if he didn't do so he would forget something amongst the mass quantities of information being told to him.

Cargo ships were incredibly different from the tiller boats he'd used back home as a child yet Roxas was a quick learner. He soon became familiar with each role the group had aboard as Xion was equally eager to explain what his job entail.

Axel was the 'captain', though that word was used very loosely and almost as a joke. He kept track of the maintenance of docks and sails, and made sure things worked smoothly with cargo handling and storing. If something broke down, he would identify what it was and make a note of what stuff they would buy on shore. He was also in control of the ships finances, making sure that each person was given their profligacy money along with their regulated salary. Axel explained that times off the boat were for stocking up and enjoying oneself, and when you buy in balk or party it tended to get rather expensive.

Roxas was mind-boggled when Axel told him he'd be earning $9,000 US dollars per one-way trip and another $12,000 upon completion of the full voyage. Roxas had never earned money of his own besides a part-time summer job, which barely gave him minimum wage. He lived in luxury, yes, but it was always been his father's money. Never his own. Now he would be able to save substantial amounts of money without even completing high school.

Zexion would help him set up his own bank account sooner or later. All which were actually transferred to Chinese currency, and stored in nameless Chinese bank accounts. This was done because of the impressive interest rate, which grew exponentially with each deposit.

Some of that money, about $1,000, would go directly to Xion to buy food for each trip. Another smaller chunk was put into the community bank, somewhat like taxes, so they could keep the ship looking nice and buy communal goods such as boat varnish and wax. While Axel was explaining this to him Xion started mumbling angrily about how'd they would have to purchase a new sail very soon; Axel got black-out drunk and puked on the stern's main one and that stain just never came out.

Zexion was in charge of navigation. His job was to keep the ship on the right course, often locating the shortest route, how long it would take, and how much fuel would be burned. He also needed to check the weight of the ship itself, because the more weight the ship took on the more inertia was required to move it along. Roxas understood immediately that these were very difficult mathematical calculations but Zexion seemed to ramble them off as if it was second nature. This was also why Zexion took charge of their Chinese bank accounts after Axel calculated their finances. Oddly enough, Zexion apparently enjoyed doing laundry and did such the majority of the time.

Demyx was in charge of weather control, and monitoring the ocean to make sure they didn't fall into dangerous storms. He was also in charge of the majority of the deep-sea fishing that they'd stop the ship to accomplish for one hour every other day. This was considered their leisure hour, and Xion would often go swimming on the stern so as not to frighten the catch. Demyx also kept a close track of the machines on the dock, if they broke or miscalculated something without the group noticing it could escalate to something horrid. Although he didn't appear it, Demyx was a computer genius. He could take something apart, glare at the parts, and mumble to himself as he reassembled the gadget flawlessly.

Xion was the cook, and Roxas now implicitly understood why she clucked like a mother hen. She kept close track of her boy's health, to make sure they were eating balanced meals and maintaining their stability. Every day a crewmember was sick and the ship didn't move was money spent against them, and Xion was already treating Roxas like a son rather than a friend. Not that he minded of course, it was comforting to have this small girl fuss. Xion was in charge of purchasing enough stocks of food so they wouldn't run short on longer trips. She also kept close track of the freshwater aboard, checking it daily and demanding when a dip in the ocean would have to suffice as someone's shower. This most often happened to Demyx, who seemed to mindlessly enjoy scalding hot showers until Xion would pound on the door and screech at him.

Roxas would be in charge of cargo. After they arrived to the port in Nagasaki, Japan, Axel would show him the ropes behind what he'd do. It had initially been Axel's job to keep track of this aspect, and how important it was to the success of the ship. Roxas would make sure the cargo was secure, keep track of the amounts inside and their worth, and calculate the monetary differences with inflation as they bounced around to different places. Axel was always telling him that it was going to be a load off his shoulders with Roxas around. The blond wasn't sure if Axel was just trying to comfort him, but either way it worked.

The cabin below was cramped but tidy. The kitchen, shower and loo took up the right half, with an old looking metal table attached to the wall. This served as their dining room/common area, where the group would relax while scanning through documents to make sure the operation was moving smoothly.

The left half was the sleeping quarters, which were divided up into three rooms. Demyx and Zexion shockingly shared a section to themselves. The startled Roxas mostly because they were the two most oppositional people he'd ever met. Yet it still fit, because despite how the pair bickered they seemed almost untouchably close with one another. Xion conspiratorially told him that they were both unimaginably smart despite Demyx's appearance and Zexion's sullen demeanor.

Xion got a smaller area to herself, pretty much because she was a tiny girl who didn't need much space. Roxas started sleeping in Axel's room, which was longer and suited his lanky limbs. The bed was large enough to not be cramped, and Roxas found no qualms passing out each night next to the redhead. It was especially comforting on the first night aboard, as they glided away from his home. He'd been trembling with Axel clutching his hand under the bedding until Roxas was fast asleep.

The daily chores on the ship, which included scrubbing the deck, keeping the wooden parts free of salt, and cleaning the delicate mechanical equipment were divided up. Some days Demyx would help do the dishes, others Axel would. The work was divvied up so they wouldn't get bored. The group spent most of their days on the dock, and only when the weather got nasty did they retreat to the cabin.

Days past quickly as the crew sped for what Roxas thought were the exotic islands of Japan. There was banter aboard, which he now knew was a given with the group. There was also laughter, and joking, and random pranks being pulled right and left.

Roxas woke up one morning to find his socks full of shaving cream. He'd surprisingly found this hilarious, and proceeded to sneak into Xion's room and place them under her bed where she'd sleepily step on them as soon as she awoke. Axel would wash Zexion's shirts with salt water; Zexion in return hung Axel's boxers from the tallest sails. They were never spiteful pranks, simply harmless displays of mischievousness.

The work was hard, and tiring. But so very fulfilling for the blond who only knew school and silence. The days were long, yet impossibly short, and Roxas quickly accumulated to the strange sleeping schedule. The group got up at the crack of dawn, and often went to sleep early in the evening. One member, most often Axel or Zexion, would sit up during the night in shifts to make sure the navigation was correct.

The bed always felt too big when Axel wasn't sleeping next to him, so Roxas began lounging on the dock during these late-night hours. Which meant mid-day naps were both excusable and encouraged. Roxas had never been one to fall asleep instantly, but these days he would be out as soon as his head hit the pillow. His muscles were achy at first from the manual labor, but he was feeling much healthier than ever before. To his immense pleasure, after only a few weeks he began to get abs.

During the nights he'd sit on deck, Axel bundled Roxas up in a blanket and taught him the constellations, lowly spinning intricate tales behind them. Roxas never cared much for stars, but this knowledge was also essential for understanding the position of the ship in relation to the ocean so he absorbed them voraciously.

When Roxas sat up with Zexion they would play chess for hours on end. Zexion seemed to really appreciate this as Demyx would try to cheat or whine his way out of playing and Xion sucked at strategy games. Roxas wasn't very good at the game but he swiftly began giving Zexion a run for his money.

When they got sick of that Zexion would teach him some of the more simple navigation paths using the equipment. Zexion explained that after some time, Roxas would be able to keep night shifts alone and not have to worry about screwing up anything. He'd just need Demyx to teach him the basics of the primary equipment. But getting Demyx to sit still for five minutes and teach someone else something was exasperating, so Roxas would have to wait on that.

When Roxas sat with Demyx during the day, he noticed the guy's tendency to ramble about anything and everything. Roxas went fishing with him several times, and Demyx loved to rant about the ocean, its ethereal beauty, and how essential it was to the world itself. Roxas could only take short doses of the eccentric behavior but he still appreciated how easy Demyx was to talk to.

And when Xion started getting stressed about one thing or another, as was pretty normal for her, Roxas would help her cook in any way he could. He would make sure Demyx got out of the shower early and that Zexion ate all his food. Xion was easy to stand in a room and be silent with as she also was a person of few words. Unless she was intoxicated; then Xion would start talking a mile a minute.

This first trip took longer than a month, but for the blond it honestly felt like a week.

He initially thought he'd be haunting by his home, or Sora, but the islands scurried so far away from his thoughts it was unfathomable to angst about the past. Once in a while when he'd be lounging on the dock watching Demyx fish and Xion splash around he would wonder how his family reacted to his absence. He mulled over what thoughts scurried through Sora's head when he'd read the note, and how Sora would have to explain to their classmates that he'd run away from home. He imagined his father would be furious, this gave him a sharp tingle of pleasure.

Axel was been right in saying he'd never have to worry about his past if he didn't want to. The only communication they got from outsiders came from a C.B. radio in Axel's cabin. Only once or twice did Roxas catch Axel talking on it, the man on the other end had a gruff voice and swore a lot.

It was like he'd always lived on the N.N. He assimilated happily, and grew to admire his companions. Roxas knew they were being patient with him in regards to some stuff; but he also knew they were putting in a heartfelt effort to make him happy and at home. This thought would always find an unconscious smile splitting across his face.

Another thing that often found him grinning was how despite his trying to give Axel back his necklace, Axel had told him to keep it. Axel explained that his sister back home would want him to wear it, as the flames suited the boys' stubborn disposition. In return, Roxas eagerly fished out the pendant from his brother and slipped it into the man's folded pants while Axel slept. The next day Axel wore it, and never spoke a word to the others.

Axel was a hard person for Roxas to wrap his mind around. The man expressed so many emotions easily, he was brutally honest and the redhead was so intuitive. Roxas was fascinated by him, and wanted to ask him all sorts of questions. But Axel rarely spoke of his past. Sure, he'd complain about stuff he hated and praise stuff he loved, but he avoided personal questions by changing the subject.

Roxas was the sort who never cared to pry, as he hated when others forced their way into his problems. And he soon learned that the other crewmates were the same. He knew vaguely that Axel was from Ireland, had a sister and mother. He knew that Demyx and Zexion met in college, but nothing of their families. Zexion was Chinese, apparently, and Demyx was also Australian. And he also caught on that Xion was Japanese, but she had severed ties with her home years past.

Roxas idly wondered how a group of mismatched people from random countries could end up on the same crew, and learned from a slightly intoxicated Demyx that they had been working together for two years.

But two years aboard the ship probably felt like two months. And while he wished he knew more about how they met, he never intended to ask.

This odd close but distant relationship with his new mates worked for them. It almost made them more inseparable. It was a 'fuck the past, focus on now' mentality. By the time the port of Nagasaki came into view, Roxas felt that he'd known these people his entire life. He supposed that living in isolation on a ship did that to people.

The country of Japan was different than he'd anticipated. They flew under a massive bridge heading towards the docks. Axel was phoning in their coordinates, preparing for clearance of their cargo. The cargo this time around was crates filled of juju peppers, which were a specialty from Roxas's home.

Getting on the dock in this new place was distinctly awkward. Xion jumped off with Axel, and started rambling fast Japanese when an attendant came forward. There was no mention of passports or identification, only hurried directions being shouted. The attendant appeared to know Xion very well. Demyx bellowed orders at workmen in orange in much more broken Japanese; Zexion was in the hull checking the cargo. Roxas was a little taken aback by all the movement and the slur of foreign tongues.

Suddenly Axel grabbed him by the arm and set about lugging open the giant watertight doors on the side of the ship. Axel was trying to explain things to him but the job appeared too frantic to get many words in. With the help of wheeled gliders and ramp, one by one the carted the cargo from the ships hold onto the dock. Huge man powered machines carried these crates off and out of site.

Then, as suddenly as the commotion started, the group boarded the ship and pulled away from the dock. Roxas was blinking in shock at the abrupt departure.

"Wait, aren't we going to go get supplies?" He asked Xion, who standing next to him waving goodbye to the attendant with a mirthful smile.

"What?" Xion asked, finally turning to him. "Oh, no, we're gonna park overnight at the workers docks. Those-" she pointed at the docks they just left, "Were the boarding docks, not to linger at, only to get rid of cargo ASAP."

Axel moved in from the other side of him, "We're only going spend three days here, then we go up to Fukuoka and from there to Shanghai with another shipment."

Roxas nodded blankly, still overwhelmed. Axel clapped his shoulder, "It got too busy to explain the cargo stuff, but now that the hull is empty it will be much easier to teach you."

As the boat moved across a large harbor and towards resting ships and boats Roxas watched the scenery around them. Nagasaki was a queer mix of urban and forest. Huge mountains towered in the distance; they were littered with tiny homes.

Roxas turned to find Xion staring at the city wistfully. Zexion was standing next to her, also silent.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Roxas finally ventured to Axel, not wanting to disturb Xion's inner musings. The sky was swiftly turning dark above them and the day was almost over.

Axel gave a wicked grin as he leaned forwards on the dock toward the ocean. His eyes were twinkling, almost an identical color to the trees on the shore. Roxas inwardly felt Axel looked stunning.

Demyx ran forward, arms outstretched towards the sky, "Tonight, we dine and drink! Ever had real tempura udon before?"


	5. Prank Wars Initiate

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Dedication: For Molly/Kunoichi21 :) You know why. Love you dearie. :D

Chapter Five: Prank Wars Initiate

Roxas was, for lack of a better word, intoxicated. Drunkee-drankity-drunku-drunk if one wants to be precise. Or as Xion would say, "Chou chinsui."

He was lounging carelessly with his elbows on the floor-height table, head woozy, bobbing from side-to-side with his feet under his butt in seiza style. The table before them was filled to the brim with half-empty dishes, small sauce containers, and tall brown bottles of beer. Demyx and Zexion sat on one side of the table, with Axel, Roxas and Xion on the opposite.

Roxas was watching his friends blandly, noting how they laughed ostentatiously. Xion kept nagging them, calling them pigs for talking too loudly in izakaya that they sat in. The other members of the group didn't care; the inebriation was hindering any sense of collective maturity.

Axel was impersonating a chicken in heat, Demyx cackling loudly while Zexion attempting to hide his mouth behind his hand and appear as though he wasn't amused. Only Xion looked unhappy and overwhelmed, she kept trying to shush them up. Needless to say, it didn't really work. So instead, she kept holding one hand in the air with her fingers pointed up to the other customers, silently apologizing for her rowdy friends.

Xion kept glancing past their shoulders at the suited businessmen who would always flicker their gaze back towards the table. She was obviously worried about what they thought of this group, and how she was inadvertently included in their rambunctious behavior. Roxas gave a lazy smile, slapping her shoulder soundly. Xion glared back at him.

"Now Xion, be happeee~!" Roxas told her gleefully, hand still bouncing on her shoulder.

Xion didn't appear either happy or amused. Roxas's other hand was clutching the tallest beer he'd ever seen, an Asahi Dry though he had no idea what that even meant. Xion shrugged away his hand and watched Zexion give her a sardonic grin. He was the only other sober person at the table, and being an Easterner himself; implicitly understood her dismay. The Westerners didn't understand that they were being rude they were simply acting how they normally would.

Sets of eyes were peering at the foreigners curiously; Xion ducked her head in shame. The Japanese had no idea what they were talking about, with their rapid and loud English, but it sounded cheerful and happy. So Xion assumed the customers were trying to ignore it, which was pretty impossible.

"They think we are all Americans," she sighed from behind her hand, sounding melancholy.

"What? Hehe-" Roxas giggled, his cheeks shading to a darker pink as he took a long chug of the beer, "Well, I am American hehe. 'Merican."

"Mex'ican? 'Merican? Mesopotamian?" Demyx followed, slurring his words heavily.

Zexion rolled his eyes, though they were watching Demyx intently with amused disbelief. Roxas giggled again, swaying so far over he nearly fell into Axel's lap. Axel snorted, grabbing his shirt and tugging him upright again.

"Yeah, what's so wrong with 'Mericans, Xion?" Axel taunted from behind his glass.

Xion gave him a scathing glare, "Well, I don't know. Seeing as how they sorta, I dunno, nuked this city a little less than seventy years ago, you'd have a stick up your bum about them too."

"Pssh~" motioned Demyx, hand on the table and shakily trying to use the chopsticks to pick up one of the last pieces of shrimp tempura. "Quibbling quibbles. It's'a not like Roxy dear had anything to do with that. He wasn't even alive! Wait- were you alive?"

Zexion finally started laughing aloud, "Oh yeah, Dem, he most certainly was alive in 1945."

Demyx gave him a lopsided grin, finally managing to snag the tempura and take a huge bite out of it. Axel was hiccupping from Roxas's right. Xion silently poured more beer into her cup before pausing.

"And another thing," Xion dry voice stated, "You guys have no sense of proper Japanese manners. If my cup is empty," she motioned to her mostly empty cup, "Then you ought to fill it for me."

Roxas reached over to do just that, but Xion slapped his hands away in exasperation.

"Anyone besides the far too intoxicated Roxas." She informed him, filling the rest of her glass. For being the smallest person in the group, Xion could hold her liquor very well. Even better than Axel, despite the fact that he was more than twice her size. Axel started holding his breath in huge gulps, trying to rid himself of the hiccups.

Roxas laughed as Axel's face turned as red as his hair, trying to make funny faces in an attempt to scare the offense hiccups from his friend. Axel started laughing; the faces Roxas was making were more hilarious than scary. Zexion was secretly taking pictures of these antics on his mobile phone.

Xion got to her feet after a long pause, fishing out her wallet, "I'm going to pay for this meal, if only so we can leave. Now. In an attempt to retain our dignity."

"That flew out the door as soon as we got here." Zexion pointed out. Xion covertly flicked him off, Zexion huffing.

Roxas somewhat understood the words, 'leave now', and started chugging the rest of his beer down. Excess dribbled down his chin, his stomach felt too full. Axel had apparently gotten over his hiccups.

"Alright, folkses," Axel cheered, starting to stand up. "We've embarrassed Xion enough for one night."

Zexion glanced up at him muttering, "You guys just wait. Xion'll get her payback."

Demyx was also trying to stand up, but his feet tripped over the cushion he'd sat on and he promptly fell atop Zexion. The table jolted and an empty beer bottle tipped over. Axel bent down and lifted it back up. Roxas started giggling again, watching Zexion help pull the kid up and to his feet.

"Let's get our shoes," Zexion said patiently, holding tightly to Demyx's arm.

Somehow they managed to get their shoes on, only tripping a little, and as they left the izakaya Xion bowed lowly to the customers and waitress, apologizing profusely in her native tongue for their behavior.

"Sumimasen, baka gaijindaiyo," Xion said dolefully, "They don't understand what peace and quiet is."

The cook behind the counter look amused, "Don't worry about it, miss, at least they ate all their food!"

While belting out horrible renditions of the American national anthem on the way back, Xion several feet behind them, the group managed to find their ship on the dock.

This was how Roxas spent his first night in Japan. Black out drunk.

The next morning he awoke, head splitting in pain and splayed halfway atop Axel on their bed. Axel hadn't woken up yet, and Roxas tried to be quiet as he clumsily got to his feet. Groaning when he opened the door and sunlight assaulted his eyes, he spotted Zexion sitting at the table in the galley.

"Holy crap," Roxas muttered, staggering over to the sink to pour a large glass of water. "I feel like death."

Zexion peered up at him over a thick set of paperwork, "I do believe you are what people usually refer to as hungover."

Roxas hung his head in shame in between downing large gulps of water, before commenting wryly, "Got that part, thanks."

"Oh," Zexion seemed to think, as though he was stating a kind afterthought, "You should probably check a mirror before you go outside."

Roxas blinked curiously, before his eyes narrowed. Suddenly slamming the glass down on the counter, Roxas rush over to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in shock and dismay. Because it was most certainly himself he was watching in the glass, only a sharpie-covered mustache wearing penis-cheeking self. His face was literally covered in the marker, a penis reaching to his lips and a Hitler mustache painstakingly recreated on his face. Little flowers covered his neck and his temple bones had huge devil's horns.

"Fuck!" Roxas screeched, immediately turning on the water to as scalding hot as it would go. From his reflection he could read the backwards phrase, 'silly drunk American.' Roxas heard Zexion chuckle from the table outside, he peeked his head out for one moment.

"Shut up, Zexion!" Roxas barked.

Then returning to the task at hand, he starting furiously scrubbing his face. To his dismay the marker barely went away. He kept at this for another several minutes, until his cheeks were literally burning raw. Roxas wanted to throw up, he felt so queasy. And he couldn't keep washing his face anymore; it hurt too much. The marker was still there, less noticeable, but he'd managed to get most of the penis drawing off.

With a defeat glare at the mirror, Roxas dried off his face and entered the galley again, glaring at Zexion.

"Did you do this?" He demanded, crossing his arms in anger.

Zexion glanced up at him, and expression of complete innocence on his face. "Of course not, Roxas."

Roxas obviously didn't believe him. Zexion rolled his eyes before stating rhetorically, "Not sure how much you remember, seeing how plastered you were last night. But who was upset during dinner, may I ask?"

Roxas plopped down on the seat next to the slate-haired man. "Shit,"

"Pretty much, yeah." Zexion's straightforward response was almost sympathetic.

Roxas glanced up at him, almost accusingly, "So why isn't your face all messed up?"

Zexion put the paperwork down on the table, and gracefully folded his reading glasses atop the stack. "I remained sober."

"Simple as that?"

"Well, Roxas. You're American, and new at this. Axel and Demyx know better, and you can bet they are equally covered. I think Demyx got it the worse actually. When I peeked as his face this morning you could barely see skin under the marker." Zexion sounded all-too amused by this fact.

"…" Roxas dropped his head into his hands. Xion was surprisingly spiteful. Roxas shook his head in disbelief; he hadn't realized he'd been that drunk. And, he inwardly vowed, he was never going to drink again. His brain was sloshing painfully against his skull.

"Your lucky you got up early enough to wash it off. Xion will probably be turning the fresh water off pretty soon, so the others won't have that chance. Plus, with no fresh water, they are going to have to go to a convenience store covered in that stuff to get any water." Zexion eyed his face with a smirk, "Not that washing it off worked for you anyway."

"What did you mean about being American?" Roxas finally sighed, standing back up and filling up a new glass of water that he gulped down eagerly.

"Eastern cultures are very different from Western ones." Zexion told him. "Being loud and annoying at a sit-down bar is considered very rude."

Roxas sighed, "Can you tell me these things before I do them next time?"

Zexion finally smiled, "Like I said, you didn't know any better. Plus you probably never drank much before joining the N.N. Xion knew that too, which is why your face isn't that-"

His words were cut off by Axel loudly bumbling his way into the kitchen. Roxas's hand flew to his mouth to cut off a laugh. Zexion had been right. Axel's face was literally caked with the marker, his own forehead stating, 'belligerent fool.' Axel was glaring at the floor as he tried to turn the tap water on, none was coming out.

Xion came out of her room smoothly after, giving a soft smile to Axel's face before telling him, "We're out of fresh water. You'll have to go to the convenience store."

Axel rolled his eyes, not really understanding as he numbly walked out the front door. Roxas felt bad, he should have stopped the poor redhead. But the look of satisfaction on Xion's face told him not to. Xion turned to him after a moment, holding out a bottle.

"Here, this is make-up remover. It should help get the rest off your face." She told him cheerfully. "I'm glad Axel didn't glance at you, it would have just ruined the moment."

With Zexion's help, Roxas got the majority of the marker off his face just in time for Axel to storm back in the kitchen.

"XION!" He bellowed, they heard Demyx's surprised yelp from the other room. "What the fuck did you do?"

Xion was cooking a lunch for the group, smiling patiently, "Oh, nothing at all dear. Nothing at all."

Axel's glare was venomous, "That's why I kept getting laughed at, huh?"

Roxas sighed, "Go check the mirror, Axel."

Several expletives delivered soon after gave them all the information they needed to know. Axel stormed out of the bathroom and into Demyx's room, but not before he turned back on Xion, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"This is war, Xion."

Xion snorted, "Bring it, marker man."

The dangerous glint in Axel's eye brought Roxas's stomach sinking down. Oh man, this could only mean one thing. The pranks were only going to get worse.


	6. Cameras Rolling

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Six: Cameras Rolling

After nearly two months aboard the ship an easy monotony formed and it was something Roxas found comfort in. Waking up and falling asleep at odd hours was nothing new or unusual to the normally picky sleeper. Roxas slumbered soundly beside Axel's side, an act that he was sure he could have never done back home. The blond didn't mind if Axel got cuddly when he was asleep, he just took that as another quirk his older friend possessed. In the morning he would pull away from the warm arms gently holding him and get ready for the day like nothing was amiss.

Roxas had never felt so comfortable with another person before, and often pondered how Axel could be so casual and easy to be around. Once or twice he found himself worrying that Axel might get sick of his presence. Yet the redhead didn't seem to mind. Instead Axel would shake Roxas awake to stargaze or actively seek him out during the day to share silly jokes. Roxas enjoyed their trivial conversations, and he could tell Axel felt the same. Xion once told him that Axel wasn't the sort to hang out and talk about meaningless prattle, but Roxas couldn't see how that was true because it was what Axel did best.

The only two aboard the ship who hung out more than them were Zexion and Demyx. Xion liked to be left alone mostly, especially when she was reading in her room. But Xion seemed to enjoy his company also and would sometimes sit with him and chat about politics or the social situation of the countries they visited. She was very knowledgeable about cultural differences and Roxas was keen to not make the same mistake in Japan and embarrass her.

After Nagasaki, Roxas deftly learned the controls for the navigation system and was studying with Zexion twice a week to understand some of the complicated mathematical formulas. Demyx helped him learn which fish could be eaten and how to properly prepare the lures. Axel easily taught him how to memorize the lists of cargo, and Roxas took charge during their next stop. Xion was able to help him cook simple dishes, and didn't laugh in his face when he burnt the noodles or nearly started a fire.

Even if he no longer was in high school taking classes, the things he learned now seemed so much more relevant and interesting because he could apply them to his daily chores. He absorbed these things like a sponge, and even Demyx commented how quickly he picked up the smallest tidbit or fact.

Not to say things ever got boring- because as promised the prank wars did get worse. Yet they were never spiteful or mean, everything that they did was silly and childish and fun. The worse the pranking got the more hilarious everything became. Roxas could never remember laughing so much or being so carefree.

It started with Axel attaching Xion's panties to long metal poles as they passed the crowded harbor in Shanghai. The Chinese men ogled at the assorted mix of underwear until a furious Xion nearly flopped into the water trying to retrieve them. Xion retaliated by cooking leeks for the next two weeks, which Axel was deathly allergic too. She went so far as to lock the cabinet with dry foods, which meant that Axel was half starved and more irritable. Roxas luckily sneaked the key from Xion's room for him and grabbed several bags of chips because the lanky man was skinny enough in his opinion.

Demyx helped Axel pour out all of Xion's soda from a small hole in the bottom of the can. They poured fifty bottles of soy sauce inside with a funnel and welded the metal on the can up. Xion was thirsty when she popped open the beverage after mopping the deck, and took multiple long gulps before her face turned an astonishing shade of green and she spat the soy sauce out all over the floor. She tossed the cans off the ship into the sea in a fury, despite Demyx whining how bad that was for the ocean.

Zexion felt bad for Xion at that point, (plus he was irritated at Demyx for using all of their soy sauce), so he helped her hide all of Demyx's clothing into a box on the bottom of the cargo floor. The poor musician searched endlessly for his clothes, but never thought they would be buried under a pile of heavy wooden crates. Demyx was walking around in the same boxers for the next few days, but this only seemed to irritate Zexion more and he finally relented and gave the boy back his clothes. Axel was angry with Demyx so he hid the boy's fishing pole in a small crevice on the dock.

Roxas was the first to have the idea that they videotape all of their wild shenanigans. Some of the memories were too good to only catch on camera film. When they stopped in Hainan to pick up the next batch of cargo he bought five handheld camcorders for a shockingly cheap price. Even after only three different stops, Roxas now had over 50,000$ in his private bank account. So spending three grand on some nice equipment really didn't feel like much.

Axel had the most fun with these new toys; he loved to stalk Xion around the ship and scare her just to get her facial reactions on video. Demyx brought out his fancy Macbook which he'd decked out in editing software and began making compilations of the videos timed to music of his own choosing. Roxas found this fascinating and began to tape mundane activities such as how they ran the ship or when the crew went about doing chores. They taped Axel and Roxas skipping down the crowded Chinese streets in nothing but underwear simply because the reactions from the conservative country were too good to be true. Demyx figured out how to waterproof the camcorder and they went diving together in a coral reef off Taiwan.

They were resting off the coast of Hong Kong on their way to the Philippians when Zexion stated they should put their videos on YouTube and see if anyone else thought their pranks were stupid. He was being sarcastic, but Demyx loved the idea. Roxas was wary at first, since the people from his hometown could possibly see these videos. But Xion assured him that there were far too many videos to be seen on the website, and it would be practically impossible for anyone to know where they were from.

Roxas was still nervous, but Axel stuck up for him and stated that they should only post the recent videos of new countries after they had left said country. This would mean that Roxas was never in the country that the video was taking place. They also agreed to never show the name of their ship, or reveal the names of the crew. They created an account under the name "VX" which they collectively took to mean "the five people with x in their name". Xion had thought it clever, Roxas rolled his eyes.

The group wasn't able to see what happened to the videos for the weeks they were at sea, since the satellite internet was snail-slow and only meant for navigation. The channels got spotty when both were used simultaneously. When they reached Manila after their first batch of videos had gone up (the ones from China) they were shocked to see that they had already gained popularity and reached over ten thousand views.

Axel and Roxas had a ball reading the various comments and debates that occurred beneath their video. Roxas was anxious to read them all just to make sure no one recognized him from the Islands. Wrapped up in a blanket they took turns reading the comments aloud. The others were out getting groceries, and these were Roxas's favorite moments. Quiet time with Axel was plentiful, of course, but he adored the silence around them when only their voices and the rolling waves could be heard.

Roxas rested his head against Axel's shoulder while the redhead pulled the blanket tighter around them and shifted, pulling the blond closer to his side. Roxas closed his eyes and listened happily to the sound of Axel's voice.

'_Yes_,' he thought, '_This is why I left. Because now I can finally be happy and know what true friends are like.'_

xXxXx

Sora listened to the lecture, his mind not at all focused on the formulas that the teacher scribbled upon the board. He was a million worlds away, watching the clouds roll across the sky out the window, wondering where his brother was. It was constantly on his mind. He'd never truly worried about how Roxas was doing before now, or how disgustingly ironic the world could be. Only after Roxas left did Sora find himself wondering if his brother was eating, was healthy, was happy.

Sora had been the person to find the note; the first to learn that Roxas had fled the Islands, his home.

Roxas missed five days of school, even after Sora's warning not to. At first Sora let the boy be, thinking he needed his space, or that he was simply sulking and refusing to come out. But he eventually became worried and finally decided six days after their birthday to check up on him. When they were younger they had keys made that could open each of their bedrooms. It was the first time Sora ever used his set.

The first thing he noticed was that Roxas wasn't in his room. The next thing was that the space, which was normally so tidy, was messy with clothes scattered around. Roxas was a clean guy, and that struck Sora as odd.

Then he'd read the note. With tears forming in his eyes he collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Because Roxas had mentioned that it might take him a while to even find out that he was gone- and indeed it had taken five days since he'd last seen him.

He'd failed his brother in the worse way imaginable.

The last time he'd seen his brother was when Seifer had pushed Roxas against his locker. Sora had stood by, doing nothing, even if his own blood was being brutally harassed.

Of course, Sora knew that Roxas was depressed, but he'd never believed that it would drive him to run away. Riku was the first person he'd called, it should have been his dad of course, but he needed support as the waves of guilt were overwhelming him. Yet Riku had acted cold and distant, aloofly telling him it was Roxas's choice to run away before assuring Sora it was not his fault. Kairi acted a little more comforting when she came over but she still held the same nonchalant indifference to his brother. It was like neither of them cared that Roxas could be in danger, could be somewhere unsafe.

His father was angry when he phoned him. He'd been livid, actually, but not about the fact that Roxas had run away. There was no worry in his father's voice, no concern that the blond might be hurt or even worse. His father was unhappy that Roxas dared to disobey him in the first place. His father stated he would put a national search on the boy, and when they dragged him back home he would be in a worse hell than he'd been in before he left. Sora wasn't sure that was possible.

The weeks dragged on with no word from the blond, but Sora carried the note everywhere he went. He'd read it and reread it hundreds of times. The painful feelings became more acute as the anguish behind his brother's words grew clearer, how lonely and unloved Roxas had felt so real to him.

But Sora couldn't puzzle out how Roxas had even left. The police said no plane ticket with his name was ever found, and his passport hadn't been scanned in any country. And Roxas didn't have a boat, so how could he have sailed away? It was like he'd just vanished off the face of the earth.

His classmates' reaction were spiteful and aggressively happy. Hayner boasted how Roxas deserved to be a loser runaway, and it grated on Sora's nerves so much that he'd gone up and screamed that Seifer had started the rumors about his mom. It was like a slap in the face for Hayner. Sora hadn't intended to blab those words, but had been so aghast at the reactions Roxas's old friends now held that he began to understand why he'd run away in the first place.

He tried to imagine how Roxas must have felt. Tried to envision what thoughts were going through his head that would make him feel like he had no choice but to run away. It hurt too much.

Even after the boy left, the animosity towards him was firm and resolute.

Sora never thought his friends could be cold or uncaring, but they were constantly questioning him why he was so worried. As if it wasn't obvious.

The bell rang somewhere off in the distance. Sora stayed seated, his gaze still firmly set outside the window. Riku had gym class during their lunch period, and Kairi often sat with the girls, so he figured he would be left alone.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice startled him.

He blinked up at her, she was smiling cautiously as if she was unsure about something.

"What's up, Kai?" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kairi held up her laptop, "I have something…. You might want to see. Wanna go sit outside?"

Sora followed her, not at all interested in eating. He'd shed almost ten pounds since his brother ran away, even with Riku nagging him to eat or Kairi shoving his favorite foods in front of him. They sat out on the grass underneath a large tree. Sora pooled his arms around his legs.

"What's up?" He asked, voice dull and sounding not at all like his own.

Kairi looked worried all the sudden, this had Sora perking up.

"You okay, Kai?" He asked, suddenly full of concern.

She gave him a small smile, "There's something I want to show you, but… I'm not sure if you want to see it."

Sora blinked, "What is it?"

"I… found Roxas." Kairi said hesitantly, her teeth playing with her lower lip.

Sora was suddenly straight like an arrow with shock, "What!"

Kairi flipped open her laptop, placing it on the grass, "I was going through YouTube the other day… and I stumbled across a video. By accidently, really. And… I'm pretty sure it's Roxas."

Sora leaned forward, watching her play the video. Then he felt a lump in his throat. The video was taken in somewhere in China, a group of friends were pulling pranks on one another with music playing in the background. It only took a few moments for Roxas to come across the screen.

Sora felt his jaw drop. Because his brother, his silent sullen brother, was curled on the floor with his arms around his waist laughing. Honestly laughing, so happy and alive.

His brother was skipping in his underwear with a tall guy. Then he was diving in the ocean. Then he was lobbing water balloons across a dock, or making funny faces at a short dark-haired girl. Sora felt tears come to his eyes, unbidden. Roxas looked so happy, why had he never seen his brother like that before?

The video soon ended. Sora was silent for a long minute.

"Should we tell your father?" Kairi asked, almost whispering. "We might be able to find him…"

Sora wiped the tears away with his arm before shaking his head, "No way."

Kairi was startled. Her eyebrows creased, "Why not?"

Sora animated, grabbing her hand, "Promise you won't show this to anyone else on the Island, Kai. Not Riku, not anyone. _Promise me!_"

Kairi was confused, "Okay," she said slowly, "but why?"

Sora's eyes flashed to the computer again, his voice choking as he tried not to cry, "Because, Kai, have you ever seen Roxas smile or laugh like that? Have you ever seen him so happy?"

The small girl sighed, rubbing Sora's shoulder with her hand, "No."

Kairi was surprised when Sora turned to her and looked more determined than she had ever seen him. Though he still had tears in his crystal clear eyes, they were fierce. Sora was on proverbial fire as he spoke, more alive than she had seen him in weeks.

"We chased him away from this home, Kairi. We didn't care about him, so he left. And I'm not going to be the one to take him away from people who make him happy." Sora told her, shutting her laptop with his hand.

"The note…" Sora whispered.

Kairi turned to look at him. Even when Sora had told his father that Roxas ran away, he didn't mention the note the boy had left behind. And even if she had seen him reading it a hundred times with a crestfallen expression, he wouldn't let either of his best friends know what that letter contained.

Sora's eyes clenched painfully as he buried his face in his shorts. His next words were muffled, but Kairi heard them all. She felt her own heart ache when she learned the truth.

"Nobody spoke to him on his birthday, Kai. Not me, not anybody. He said he could either kill himself or run away. He said… that he was 'dying by an inch just to prove he could.' And that nobody cared either way. He said that he wanted to forget this place, and I couldn't' understand why at first. But I do now."

Sora finally lifted his face and looked at her, his eyes red and blotchy, "I won't take any chance of happiness he has away from him. Not when I contributed to the reason he ran away."

Kairi sighed, her hands in her lap.

Sora laughed shortly but the noise sounded empty, "If he's happy and safe now, that's all I want."


	7. The Past Revealed

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Seven: The Past Revealed

Roxas burst out laughing when Zexion slipped hard onto the kitchen floor with an uncharacteristic yelp. Normally it wouldn't be so funny, but when Xion was pouting so dramatically he couldn't help it. The poor dark haired girl just finished sweeping and mopping the entire deck and cabin. It'd taken her nearly three hours.

Zexion just so happened to be carrying a plastic jug of oil to grease up the cargo doors. The cap hadn't been twisted tight, so when he fell it splattered all over. Zexion was now lubricated with the substance; his white button up was positively ruined. Xion crossed her arms when Zexion glanced up guiltily, and after gracefully avoiding the spill she stormed out of the cabin.

Zexion scoffed as Roxas continued to giggle, "Don't laugh, Roxas, help me up."

Roxas walked over and grabbed one his hands, but the man simply slipped out of his grasp. Roxas shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face. Zexion looked ridiculous.

"Dude, you're too slippery."

Zexion tried to get on his knees and proceeded to fall forward again, "Ugh!"

Demyx heard the ruckus and peeked out of his room, "What's going on?"

After spotting Zexion sprawled out on the floor a gentle expression crossed his face. Dem walked over to the counter and snagged a thick roll of paper towel. He painstakingly wiped Zexion's hands off and when the man finally regained his footing he helped clean up the mess and re-mop the floor.

Roxas was always astonished when Demyx put everything aside to help their slate-haired friend out. It was one of the times they were openly showing their fondness of each other. Zexion bowed his head apologetically. Both maintained a soft affection when they glanced at each other.

Roxas was a little embarrassed, he felt like he was barging in on a private moment. And since he wasn't really doing anything productive he ducked outside to find Axel. The ship was stationed in Kagoshima, a bay inside Japan. They finished picking up their cargo much earlier, and decided to chill for the night since the shipment was only dry goods.

Axel was lounging on a chair, head tilted back as he enjoyed the balmy weather. It was spring time, and despite the fact that Roxas was used to humid weather he didn't know it would be this warm so far up north. Axel glanced over when Roxas's shadowed crossed him, "Hey Rox."

Roxas plopped in the chair opposite him, "What's up?"

"Eh, bored. Catching some sun to make me less pasty."

Roxas snorted, "Well you could be cleaning like Xion. 'Cept that Zexion just spilled oil all over the kitchen and she stormed off."

Axel's lips twisted into a smile, "Is that why she was so livid? She hopped off the ship muttering something or another."

Roxas chuckled when Axel added, "Besides, it doesn't look like your cleanings shit."

"Pssh, I washed our sheets. What did you do that was productive today?" Roxas retorted.

"Meh, productive-smucktive." Axel shrugged with a cavalier attitude.

Roxas shaded his eyes with his hand to peer over at his friend, "We have the whole day off. Want to go exploring or something?"

Axel hopped up, "Sure, lemme grab my wallet."

The group kept individual wallets of currency for the main countries they travelled to. Roxas now knew to keep at least three hundred bucks of Japanese yen, New Taiwan dollars, Chinese yuan, Vietnamese dong, and the Philippines peso handy. Axel reemerged from the galley a moment later.

"Let's go!" He cried cheerfully.

They shimmied off the ship together and walked down the narrow docks. It was late afternoon so once they got on shore they spotted school kids in their uniforms heading home. Roxas turned to look up at Axel.

"Did you have uniforms when you were in high school?"

Axel shook his head, "Nope, only private schools do."

Roxas blinked, "What do they look like? Like the ones here?"

"No, they were more collared shirts and blazers with plaid pants. Itchy motherfuckers, I'd bet."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Guess I just don't know much about you 'sides the fact that you're from Ireland, have a sister and a mom, and… that's it." Roxas spoke slowly, hoping that it didn't sound like he was prying.

Axel hummed, "Well, we don't really talk about our pasts much aboard the N.N."

Roxas laughed tentatively, "I noticed. I don't mind, I just want to get to know more, I suppose."

Axel slung his arm casually around Roxas's shoulder as they walked. He was several heads taller so this was accomplished easily. They strode side-by-side, natives pointing obviously when they saw the foreigners pass. The blond still wasn't used to the blatant staring they received in Japan; the natives could make it a little less awkward. Sometimes when Axel walked past old men held their hands up over their heads to show how tall they felt Axel was.

"Whatever, ask away." Axel said noncommittally as he slid his eyes over, "But only if I get to ask you questions in return."

"That's fair." Roxas reasoned, "Okay, so, what's your family like?"

Axel paused, thinking, "Well, my mum is an all around Irish mum I guess. She's a homemaker, raised me and my sister all by herself. My dad was out of the picture early on. She's a great cook. My sister is annoying and loves to sing."

"What's her name?"

"Ariel McKenna." Axel was toying with the necklace Roxas had given him.

Roxas grinned, "Axel and Ariel."

Axel rolled his eyes, "What's your brother like?"

On the unidentifiable streets of Japan, talking about his past didn't seem painful at all. Plus, he trusted Axel. Roxas would have thought just speaking about that would give him a twinge of guilt, but under the beautiful sunshine he could care less.

"Sora's… athletic, cheerful. Preppy. Good at everything, I guess." Roxas replied, still in a good mood.

"You didn't get along with him?" Axel guessed.

Roxas teased, "What gave you that impression? Me running away? Well, we used to be close, when we were kids. But then my mom died and everything changed."

Axel nodded as they headed past a Shinto shrine, glancing up at the stone tori gates with paper talismans hanging. Huge trees were shading their path, creating patterns on their clothes. They continued walking, Axel's arm still slung over Roxas's shoulder.

"How did you get this job?" Roxas finally queried.

"Let's see- it was pretty much a fluke. I met Cid randomly; he's the hardass who initially set up the funds for us. He's Irish too, and when we first started it was me and Demyx." Axel's voice was thick with nostalgia.

"How did you meet? With Cid and Demyx, I mean."

"Demyx was studying abroad, so was Zexion. They'd already met but I didn't know Zexion 'cause he'd already gone back overseas. Dem and I ran into Cid at a bar and got to chatting. Both of us had the urge to see the world and all, so he offered us this job at the company he was founding. Dem and I flew to South Korea where the N.N. was built. We met Zexion when we got there, Cid handpicked him. Demyx was totally shocked when it was the 'uptight kid from his math class.'" Axel snickered at the memory.

"Did you guys get along?"

"Well, Demyx and Zexion hated each others guts for the first few months. Actually, it was more like Zexion was annoyed to be working with Demyx, since they hadn't gotten along in the past. But then they mellowed. Me and Dem were mates right off the bat, but it took me a while to really appreciate Zex." Axel responded.

Roxas was fascinated, "So that was two years ago?"

Axel frowned.

"Dem told me."

"Yeah, two years already." Axel whistled, "Feels like two months."

Roxas chuckled, "I totally understand that. I've only been with you guys for two months and it feels like one week."

Axel grinned, "Feels like a lifetime, dealing with a shrimp like you!"

Roxas punched him in the arm, Axel's grasp falling away as he laughed and put his fists up for a mock right. Roxas pushed him back to resume walking, they'd reached a large park where families sat having picnics. Axel suggested they buy some drinks, and after meandering over to a vending machine (which were everywhere in the country) they purchased hyakuyen teas. They found a set of wooden benches along the harbor and sat casually. Axel crossed his legs on the bench, crouching forward.

"So how did you meet Xion, then?" Roxas asked, sipping his beverage.

"Sort of like you, actually."

Roxas was startled, "She ran away, too?"

"Sorta. Well, it happened like this: We were in Yokohama doing a routine shipment. This was prolly about five months in. We stopped to get some food and spotted her crying in a park a lot like this one. She-" Axel bit his lip, turning.

"She can't know I told you this, got it?" The redhead urged.

Roxas nodded, "You know I can keep a secret."

Axel nodded to himself, satisfied with the answer. "True enough. So anyway, Xion's the daughter of a really prestigious family. They own a large publishing company and she was the sole heir. From what I gathered they pretty much ran her life for her. She was suffocating under the pressure. She'd hitchhiked from her home in Tokyo, so we offered her a place to stay for the night."

Axel unconsciously toyed with the plastic cap, "She cooked for us that night, as a thank you. And so we talked it over as a group- Dem, Zex, and me, and offered her a job the next day. None of us knew how to cook worth a damn, and Xion really needed a place to go. Plus, she was easy to get along with, so damn polite at first."

Roxas's eyes were distant. So Xion was a lot like him. Something expected of her at every turn, her life already chosen as if it was a golden platter of opportunity. But that was never the case.

"It was the same for me." Roxas spoke gently. Axel's attention turned to him.

"My dad's in charge of a huge business. We were always expected to act a certain way, maintain our grades and stuff. He was never home, and after mom died he ignored me. Sora was always better at pleasing our father. I was pretty much a disappointment. They-" Roxas sighed, "They didn't need or want me. I was the silent one, the one who could never live up to the family name. Though I bet you my dad is more pissed that I had the audacity to run away, rather than being concerned if I'm okay. Heck, I haven't even spoken to him in two years so you can't really call him my father to begin with. After my friends back home turned on me, I didn't have anyone to talk to."

Roxas paused, taking another sip of his drink, "On the day I left, Sora saw me get bashed by the neighborhood bully. He stood back and watched, and didn't say anything to defend me. Sora is usually caring and junk, but when it came time to act that way about me he never did. I'm positive that he's guilty as hell right now, wondering if I'm even alive."

Axel was startled. Roxas hadn't spoken much at all of his past since he'd left. Not that Axel expected him to after the obvious scars he held from his home. He occasionally remarked something or another, but it was always about how he didn't want to be found. And the constant need for anonymity. Axel felt like he understood the blond a little better. He couldn't imagine living like that.

"Why did your friends turn on you?" Axel asked gently.

"Some stupid drama. My best friend, Hayner, thought I told everyone his dad's a cheating manwhore. Nobody wanted to hear what I had to say, though I knew it was Seifer." Roxas frowned, "Everybody was so ready to think I said those things, even if they knew I never talked much to begin with. Even Sora believed the rumors."

"You and Xion were a lot alike when you first came." Axel commented. "You both were both perpetually silent, sad. The night we met you on the beach, I think that's why we invited you over. You looked like you were breaking on this inside and couldn't handle living another day."

Roxas nodded balefully, "That's perceptive."

Axel ruffled blond hair with his long fingertips, "When you told us it was your birthday, and nobody spoke to you all day… I dunno, that seriously struck a chord with me. With all of us. But just like Xion, after you left you opened up. You started smiling and having fun."

Roxas smiled up at Axel, "It's all thanks to you."

"To me?"

Roxas reached down and grabbed Axel's hand between them, "What you said that one day before I left. I'll never forget it. I wrote it down in the note I left Sora, too. How I was 'dying by an inch just to prove I could.' Nobody ever noticed that before, but somehow this random dude," Roxas grinned up at Axel, "that I'd just met, understood instantly. And wanted to save me from that place."

Axel squeezed his hand before reaching an arm over to hug Roxas, "I'm glad you're with us."

Roxas flushed at the contact, but returned the hug with his face buried into Axel's shoulder. They pulled away after a moment, not at all embarrassed. Roxas turned back to the bay but didn't let go of Axel's hand.

"What about Zexion and Demyx? What's the story behind them?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "You're awfully nosy."

Roxas immediately released their joined hands in shame. Axel was quick to snag his wrist and twine their fingers together again. When Roxas tried to pull away Axel held tighter.

"So touchy!" Axel teased again, his eyes flickering with humor. "It's not a bad thing you want to know more about them. Hell, they probably won't ever tell you anyway."

Roxas frowned and allowed their hands to rest between them, "Then maybe I shouldn't know."

"Naw, it's not that they wouldn't want you to know. A lot of it is just too painful for them to say. The only reason I know is because Cid told me everything." Axel explained.

Axel leaned back against the bench, "When I left, it was for the same reason too. I love my mum, don't get me wrong, but I felt like my life there was a dead end. I felt like I wasn't really living. That's where I got that phrase, by the way, dying by an inch and all. I wrote that back in high school, I carved it on my arm with a razor blade."

Roxas was silent as Axel flashed his arm over. Roxas could barely see the scars since Axel was so pale, but he touched his fingers gently down the arm in a quiet apology.

"I was pretty emo back then." Axel continued, "When I got to university I was incredibly depressed. I started getting into fights, almost joined a gang. I think that's why my mum supported me when I decided to leave. She knew that place wasn't good for me, even if it was hard for her to let me go. She still has Ariel, though. So she's not alone."

Axel brought his arm down to take a large gulp of his tea.

"Zexion's from a messed up family. His parents killed two of his older sisters at birth because of the Chinese one child law." Roxas flinched, but Axel continued, "They waited for a male, Zexion, and preened him in mathematics to make him useful. They made him work when he was just a kid, for the income. They basically used him as a way to fund their own lavish lifestyle. Zexion had a falling out with them when he turned eighteen. He was an adult so he left, went away to college for a semester before going to Shanghai. Met up with a guy named Xiou Ran who helped Cid make the company."

"Well that explains why Zexion can do wicked calculations in his head." Roxas murmured.

"Demyx is another story. He grew up as a hacker, and got into some big trouble with the law when he joined this renegade group called Anonymous. He helped them basically find evidence of bad business practices in mega security companies. Dem lived on his own before he was eighteen, his parents kicked him out when they found out he was… um, actually we'll skip over that part." Axel said sheepishly.

Roxas tensed, "What? You can tell me."

"It might make you… uncomfortable." Axel stated.

"With Dem? Not possible." He was certain.

"Well-" Axel sighed, bringing his free hand up to brush through his hair, "When Demyx came out as openly gay."

Roxas blinked, "Oh. That sucks."

Axel frowned, "What? That he's gay?"

Roxas was startled, "Huh? Oh, hell no. That his parents acted so closed minded. We live in the friggin twentieth century."

Axel shook his head, "You are one weird little dude."

Roxas grinned, "So what made Dem and Zex such great friends then?"

"Well like I said, they met in college. Zexion thought Demyx was an idiot and acted like an uptight bitch when he found out they were working together. He didn't think Demyx was pulling his weight around. Until one day, when we were in the middle of the East China Sea. The circuit board fried and we were totally lost with no means of navigation. It was stormy so we couldn't see the sun or stars. Zexion freaked out when Demyx started tugging chords around and Zexion almost punched him, but twenty minutes later everything was up and running again."

"Xion told me once that Demyx was a computer genius." Roxas supplied.

"That would be a bit of an understatement. That kid is a protégé. Zexion didn't know that because Demyx was so bad at math, and when he saw him working flawlessly on the computers he was baffled. Zexion began to respect Demyx after that, and even started tolerating him."

"But-" Axel added, "Zexion thought Dem talked too much; until we ended up in a really shady part of Singapore. Zexion nearly got arrested, and trust me when I say you don't want to be arrested in Singapore. Demyx helped talk to the officers and explain the misunderstanding."

"It's amazing how much history everyone has." Roxas was in awe. He was a little envious. His upbringing sounded so boring in comparison to his friends.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you travel all over Asia on a ship together."

The pair sat in a companionable silence. Until a thought struck Roxas.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… um, well…" Roxas hesitated, wondering if the question would sound stupid or childish.

"What?" Axel glanced over at him, green eyes imploring him to continue.

"Do you think I'm a valuable asset? To the crew, I mean?"

Axel grinned, "Well, duh, Roxas."

Roxas was pleased but pressed on, "How?"

"Hmm…" Axel paused, "For one thing, you pick up on stuff quick. You never make mistakes twice. Hell, it took me almost four months to be comfortable with Cargo but after our first stop you had it down. You help out when you can, and you're so much fun to be around."

Roxas felt suddenly shy, "You think so?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know this cause you weren't around, but I'm not one to really socialize much."

Xion had told him that too.

"But, I dunno, something about you makes me really enjoy your company." Axel's grin turned almost to a leer, "It helps that you're so cute."

Roxas let out an unmanly cry, "I'm not cute!"

"Haha!" Axel smirked, "It's a fact."

Roxas wasn't sure if Axel was being serious. So he ignored the comment and stood up.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Done with the questions?" Axel sounded curious.

"For now," Roxas consented.

Axel got to his feet, "Wanna go get some wicked shochu and get drunk?"

"You're seriously an alcoholic."

Axel pouted, "You don't want to?"

Roxas smiled, spinning so Axel couldn't see the blush on his face. Axel was the cute one, not him. When he noticed Axel didn't follow him he cocked his head.

"Aren't we gonna go to the liquor store?"

Axel cheered during the rest of the trip.


	8. Peaches

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXMJUNKIE)

Chapter Eight: Peaches

That following night turned out to be the most randomly wild memory Roxas ever encountered. Together they purchased the gangliest bottle of sake they could find with a picture of a demon as the logo. The owner of the store assured them it was top-notch stuff. Roxas was frankly doubtful. Anything with a demon on it was going to be strong, he knew that much, and the more potent something was the worse it tasted.

Axel promised the blond that it would be utterly delicious, but the sake turned out to be a foul smelling liquid which burned harsh going down. Roxas nearly cried and spat it out when he took his first shot. Axel just beat his back and told him to suck it up and be a man. If the Japanese could do it, surely an American could.

Roxas retorted that not everyone stomach was lined as heavily as Axel's, and not everyone enjoyed hard liquor the way the he did. Axel chortled complacently at the statement before forcing another shot into Roxas.

Demyx and Zexion went to sleep early having cleaned most of the day, and Xion was hidden in her room obstinately refusing to come out when they invited her to hang with them. So they agreed to be good sports and drink up on the deck. That way they wouldn't make too much noise. Not that it helped much since being loud was rather obligatory whilst consuming alcohol, but it was an effort.

After unsuccessfully attempting to mix the sake with various Japanese soda pops, every glass was either too sugary or too bitter. So they gave up and passed the bottle between them to swig it raw. After the first few drinks their taste buds were shot, so they didn't notice the putrid flavor.

Axel's MP3 player chimed on the metal table, they lounged in chairs bantering casually.

The pair swapped stories, but Axel's were always more interesting or crazy. Roxas felt like a loser when he thought of how tedious and downright boring his life was before the N.N. He even rambled off about how his brother would shit a golden brick if he knew Roxas was on a ship in Japan with an Irishman because it was so out-of-character for the blond.

Axel informed him that one day when Roxas was of legal age they'd head back to his home and scar the assholes out of their minds. Roxas was downright giddy by the thought of Axel, lean and intimidating when he wanted to be, peering down at Sora with a disapproving glare. Riku would be protective of course, but Kairi would certainly find the group interesting. She'd always been the most amiable of the trio. Roxas entertained the idea, even if in the back of his mind he was terrified by the prospect, by the mere notion of returning back to that place. Axel noticed this and deftly changed the subject.

The mood turned cheery as singing became their prerogative, both belting out horrible renditions of pleasing or sordid songs. Axel favored Lady Gaga and anxiously practiced batting his eyelashes, he kept asking which expression was more flattering or sexy while twisting his face comically. Roxas screeched out a Miley Cyrus hit and danced which found the redhead nearly choking on his own spit. Xion came with a disapproving frown to the deck once to tell them to shut up, and they tried to quiet down.

As the night drew on one particular tune started on a playlist that upped their antics. Roxas rushed to their room to grab his video camera. He knew this was going to be a premium night for footage, and make an excellent music video. As silly as it might turn out, this urged him.

They started jamming to "Peaches" by Presidents of the United States.

And things were rambunctiously out-of-control from there. After finding tins of peaches in the dry storage, Axel began stroking a can affectionately across his cheek. Roxas burst out laughing when Axel kissed the food tenderly, tongue licking around it like a lover. He started imitating his cunnilingus techniques with the can. The blond was equally enthralled and disgusted by the show.

Roxas in turn opened one and munched peaces in an obnoxious manner, sloppy and loud. They took turns videotaping one another's antics. Each attempted to fit as many peaches into their mouths as they could manage, trying to sing lyrics from the tune.

Axel found a string of lights so they could actually see what they were doing. As the world became fuzzy around them, it was Roxas' great plan to go and purchase as many peaches as they could possibly carry. Axel thought this was the most stupendous thing he'd ever heard, and they pranced off together down the docks to find a 24 hour convenience shop. A set of businessmen pointed at them as they skipped ostentatiously, Roxas waved at them with flushed cheeks screaming, "Millions of peaches, peaches for free! Millions of peaches; peaches for me!"

The closest store took the pair fifteen minutes to locate. When Axel asked the resistor-boy in childish Japanese where they kept mass quantities of peaches ("_Doko wa ippa~iiiiii momo desuka_?") they received a blank stare. The poor kid looked so baffled, but he pointed towards a large cardboard box towards the end of an aisle. Roxas informed Axel that they required the whole lot of it. After placing the camera on the windowsill, both stared down with mock-serious frowns, poking the peaches and debating their freshness and consistency as if they were experts.

After paying an astonishing 23,000 yen for more than three hundred peaches, they hauled the crate between them, grunting from the weight. The clerk watched in awe as the foreigners lugged the fruit away, unsure what they were planning to do with all of that but assuming they were incredibly drunk from the flush on their cheeks. Roxas couldn't hold his camera as they carted their precious cargo, but he taped the entire process beforehand.

Axel hailed a taxi-cab, and they managed to force the crate inside the back seat. Roxas sat atop Axel's lap carelessly as the driver wove through streets towards the docks. They tipped the man triple for dealing with their antics, only since they kept singing in unison, "Peaches come from a can! They were put there by a man, in a factory downtown. If I had my little way, I'd have peaches everyday!"

Getting the peaches aboard the ship was probably the most difficult task. They stupidly decided their best option was to chuck the peaches, one by one, onto the dock. Muck splattered across the clean wooden boards, and after trial and error they managed. Axel thought watching peaches bob in the ocean was hilarious. Roxas was tempted to push him in when he leaned over precariously, hair wet from the water.

The bottle was half empty as they resumed drinking. Roxas pushed peaches with a broom into the corner so they could spread across them, squishing them underneath prone bodies. With their arms companionably linked they sang over and over, chucking fruit into the air only to watch it bounce back down.

Axel located a blanket and they curled together on the dock at the stern, too drunk to care that they owned a bed not very far away. Axel spooned Roxas atop him, nuzzling his hair and breathing deeply. Roxas threw his arms around Axel's shoulders, leaving no space between them. Once Axel affectionately pecked Roxas on the forehead, the blond could only giggle and press his nose against the others in an Eskimo kiss before blowing harshly at Axel's neck.

Axel chanced to poke his tongue out precariously, licking up the remnants of peace juice around Roxas' cheek before trailing down his chin. Roxas returned by biting at his mouth, this ended with their lips meeting though only for a moment. They paused, staring absently, basking in the close proximity.

Axel hummed and pushed forward again, pressing his mouth closer and toying with Roxas' tongue momentarily. Roxas huffed at the teasing behavior, forcing their lips to meld and display his mock dominance. Nothing was amiss of course, nothing felt strange. They were too drunk, to far-gone to remember what occurred.

They passed out together soon after, huddling close.

When Roxas woke up the first thing he saw was Demyx, frowning quizzically. His head pounded when he arose, Axel's limp arms falling away from him. Roxas flinched at the harsh sun, glancing around him to discover the mess they'd made. He was confused as he tried to recall what happened the night before; everything was too hazy to make out. The last thing he could remember was singing.

"Where did you get the peaches?" Demyx asked, amused.

Roxas shook his head balefully, "I don't really remember."

Zexion appeared, rolling his eyes but smirking, "You do realize that Xion is going to have kittens when she discovers her newly clean deck covered in fruit."

Roxas stood cautiously, feeling grimy and stiff, "Don't care right now. Need water."

After glancing back down towards the sleeping Axel, he stumbled to the kitchen. It was blissfully cool in the lower galley, Roxas yawned until he noticed Xion waiting by the sink, arms crossed and expression livid.

Roxas smiled sheepishly, "Good morning."

"You're going to make that deck shine, Roxas." Xion demanded, foot tapping impatiently.

A hand buried in blond spikes, Axel stood behind him, arm resting on the smaller set of shoulders nonchalantly. Axel didn't seem to notice Xion's dour mood, he smiled cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it, dear. We'll clean up." The redhead insisted. Roxas could only groan in dismay.

Xion huffed, "And what made you want to buy all that fruit anyway?"

Roxas sighed, "A song."

Xion's tone was tinted with disbelief, "A song?"

Axel grinned, "A song of magic and wonder and inherent goodness."

"A song I'll never listen to again." Roxas added.

After he spoke, behind them Demyx began crying, "_Movin' to the country! Gonna eat a lot of peaches~"_

Roxas brought the palm of his hand to cup his face. Dear god, never again.

Compiling the footage and timing it to the music made the five hours spent cleaning the docks well worth the effort. For how inebriated they'd been, it turned out to become the most popular video they'd posted on You Tube to date. Within the first twenty-four hours over thirty thousand hits piled up, comments ranging so precariously that even Zexion couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

But Xion's revenge wasn't over. Whatever peaches hadn't been destroyed were washed and made ingredients. Xion cooked peach cobbler, peach tarts, peach jam, peach chicken, peach muffins, peach applesauce, peach crapes, peace yogurt, peach pie, peach cheesecake… and made Axel and Roxas eat the lot of it. By the next week the pair was so disgusted by the sight of peaches they swore to never eat another for as long as they lived.

They were on the metaphoric road again, heading back to Malaysia with their shipment. Peaches became the brunt of every joke aboard, Zexion in particular liked to poke fun at them for their idiocy.

Xion only smirked as she handed the boys another peach meal.

As the ship rolled across waves, Roxas focused on both ignoring Zexion's taunts and learning under Demyx's tutelage. The computer genius became oddly mellow that week and efficiently taught the blond about the vital functions which their system accomplished. Many focused on navigation, on imputing the formulas Zexion previously calculated and focusing on fuel intake. Without these things, the ship could stray off course or become stranded.

It was late afternoon and Demyx was giving him a lecture about scanning the ship's software for bugs. They were seated in the kitchen, Demyx's Mac in front of them so he could visually show specific details. Even if Dem appeared to be an unlikely teacher- just as Zexion could ramble mathematical formulas, Demyx could understand the inner workings of computers.

Roxas tried of pay attention, but for some reason Dem's disposition struck him as odd. He wasn't as cheerful or peppy. He appeared sleep-deprived, and Roxas noticed that Zexion treated him with care as time wore on. Even Xion began cooking Demyx's favorite meals recently, Axel recommending they stop to fish more often since it was his favorite pastime.

"And so, to check the mainframe you need to first access the settings-" Demyx rambled softly, finger deftly clicking around the screen. Roxas cut him off.

"Dem, is anything the matter?"

Demyx's aqua eyes flashed to meet his, he tilted his head, "What'da mean, dude?"

Roxas frowned, "You don't seem yourself, is all."

Demyx sighed, an almost sad sound, "You're good at reading people, aren't you."

Roxas blinked, he'd never thought about it like that before. He'd always been decent at understanding when people were upset. But this time it wasn't reading people that made him think Dem was behaving oddly. It was blatantly obvious by how different he'd been acting.

So he prompted, "So?"

"It's going to be… my birthday in two days." Demyx bit his lip.

"Oh? Cool!" Roxas tried to sound enthusiastic, yet he'd had one good birthday in many years. And that was only after he'd met this crew.

But the expression that crossed Demyx's face illustrated he thought it was anything but cool. Demyx twined his hands together in front of him, fidgeting anxiously. Demyx glanced at him for a moment, and seemed to decide something.

"Want to hear a story, Roxas?" He murmured with a defeated tone.

Roxas nodded without hesitation, "Sure."

"It won't be a happy one."

"Most stories aren't." Roxas mentioned.

Demyx hummed, staring towards the kitchen with a distant gaze, "Well, okay. Once upon a time there was a kid who was born in a place he didn't belong. He was lonely like most kids are, and didn't make friends easily even if he tried. This boy always knew he was different because he…"

"He was?" Roxas hedged.

Dem hid his face behind his arm, "Because he knew he liked boys instead of girls."

Roxas brought his hand over to Dem's shoulder, a comforting gesture. This seemed to spur Dem on.

"Anyway, he decided to tell his family on his birthday. Because he felt like that was the day they loved him the most, the day they'd be more willing to accept him. But, things didn't go how he planned. When he told them, they threw his birthday cake to the floor and his father beat the living daylights out of him. That boy was kicked out of his home, black and blue, his mother sobbing how he was a disgrace and should be ashamed for going against god."

Roxas cringed, recalling his conversation with Axel from the previous day.

"How old were you?" He whispered.

"Sixteen."

Roxas couldn't help himself. He reached both his arms around and hugged Demyx tightly, forcing the man to sit up. Demyx brought his arms back around him, confused at the physical affection which was usually reserved for Axel. Then a thought struck him, and Demyx stiffened when he pulled back and saw acute pain on Roxas' face. Demyx sighed.

"Axel told you, didn't he." It wasn't a question.

Roxas flushed, looking guilty, "I asked him. I'm sorry."

Demyx shook his head and whispered, "No, don't be sorry. What did he say?"

"That you were a computer protégé, and got into some trouble when you were younger before you went abroad. And about how you and Zexion didn't really appreciate each other when you started on this ship with each other."

Demyx gave a shaky smile, "Well, that's accurate."

Demyx turned, leaning back against the wall, "This place… this ship, it saved me."

"How so?"

"Probably in the exact way it saved you. It took me a really long time to understand this, but the N.N. isn't just about running away though it's all how we started working here. If Axel told you about me, he surely mentioned Xion and Zexion, and himself."

Roxas nodded again, blue eyes murky as he considered life. He'd been in such despair at home, but he really understood nothing about the world. There was so much pain in it, too many sad stories and histories. He'd been self-centered, wrapped up in his own small-minded opinions without comprehending the larger picture. But now, for the first time, he understood himself a bit better.

"What I mean is- that this ship saved us. This lifestyle was the only thing that allowed us to move forward from the people we were spiraling away to become." Demyx explained. "Before the N.N., we were shadows of the people we yearned to be, simply to gone from the path we knew meant the most. Axel was violent and mean, Zexion bitter and superficial, Xion terrified and meek, and you…"

"I was ten seconds away from committing suicide." Roxas muttered.

Demyx crouched forward, "I was too. I think we all were close to killing ourselves at one point. That's what makes us such a perfect crew, y'know? We don't talk about all this past-bullshit and drama, we instead try to live in the moment. But sometimes it just sort of comes back to haunt us. It's sucky, but realistic."

Aqua eyes met his, "I remember when we met you, I'll never forget it. Like looking into a mirror. I'm sure I was the exact same on my sixteenth birthday as you were when we found you on that beach."

Roxas set his head on the table, "I'll never forget it either. It was like a miracle. Somehow, I met Axel-" He promptly blushed and lifted his head frantically, "I mean, I met _you guys_-"

"Haha~!" Demyx chuckled, his normal grin spilling between his cheeks. "Freudian slip!"

Roxas punched his arm playfully, "Hush, you."

Demyx turned serious after a pause, "Roxas? What do you think about Axel?"

A blank look crossed blue eyes, he didn't understand the question. Demyx smiled absently.

"Want to know another secret? I'm not sure how you'll feel about it, if it'll change your opinion. But I think it's about time, anyway, since everyone else knows and I do trust you,"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Demyx leaned forward, mouth close to his ear conspiratorially, "Zexion is my lover."

Roxas flew back, his head colliding with the wall behind him painfully. Tears stung his eyes as he whined loudly, "Ow! Fuck!"

Demyx giggled with a sheepish look, unsurprised by the reaction, "That much of a shock?"

The blond tried to absorb the words. It… made sense. But it didn't. He'd thought Demyx and Zexion were particularly and oddly close. That they were best friends and all that stuff, but never that they were… romantically involved. It just didn't make sense to him, didn't compute properly. He tried to imagine them together but simply couldn't.

Roxas' mouth dropped dramatically, squeaking out, "But-"

"But were the most oppositional sort you've ever seen? Two completely different types people who shouldn't get along let alone love one another?"

"Well, _yeah_. I knew that you guys were fond of one another and all, but I never thought, you know. Lovers? I mean I don't care if you are, but… Are you messing with me?" Roxas demanded.

"Nope, I'm not. It didn't happen at first, of course. Took us a while. I didn't even tell Zex that I was gay until almost a year of knowing him."

Roxas blinked, "So what does this have to do with Axel? And how you just asked me what I thought about him?"

Demyx rolled his eyes before comically pouting, "Beep, beep, wrong question!"

"How did you… get together, then?"

Axel entered the room promptly, Roxas' full attention turning towards their redheaded crewmate.

Demyx inwardly shined when he noted the boy's expression, the full and pure devotion he probably didn't realize he held for Axel. His cerulean eyes were on fire around the redhead. And Demyx, who'd known Axel longest, implicitly understood that gaze was equally matched. Axel already cared for Roxas, Roxas already cared for Axel. They got along together as if it'd always been that way. They were off to a lot better start then he'd been with his own relationship. It made him wistful.

He'd seen them cuddled around each other that morning on the dock, under a thin blanket but so at peace. Axel held Roxas carefully but Roxas was cradled across Axel so uncaringly. It was as if by cuddling each other there was nothing more either of them wanted to do. Demyx wondered if this was how they always slept. Zexion gave him a slight smile at the sight, they both mused together how quickly things would transpire.

Demyx winked when Roxas glanced back. This conversation would be continued later.

And he'd have a lot of things to say.

Axel grinned and sifted his fingers through blond hair. Roxas giggled back up at him, cheeks flushed happily from the attention.

Demyx palmed his cheek; yes, he thought, there would be many things to say.


	9. The Marukawa Family

Indelible Memories

By Lauryn (DXM JUNKIE)

**A/N:** _Guess who crossed this fanfic over with the wonderful Junjou Romantica? Meeee~ But don't fret dearies. If you've never drooled over the manga or fan-girled over the anime you'll still be able to understand this chapter. And then you can go discover the magic that is Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Oh, and this chapter will also have a bit of Japanese in it. Some of the words don't translate over. You might have to google them. Also, when there is Engrish, I feel obligated to write out the pronunciations. So ignore that if it bugs you. _

Chapter Nine: The Marukawa Family

For whatever reason after Dem spilled his past out to Roxas he regained a completely normal disposition. It was as though saying the words aloud helped him in a way nothing else could. Zexion appeared immensely relieved and even Axel commented on how easy it was to placate the excitable man.

Demyx's birthday turned out to be a fun event despite the fact that he acted more uncaringly hyper than usual. Xion baked him his favorite angel food cake and they went scuba diving through a serious of elaborate caves to shoot some underwater footage. After nearly five hours of swimming, Axel bitched about being tired and passed out below deck early. Xion forgot to put sunscreen on so she became sunburned as the afternoon wore on, the color shocking against her milky white complexion.

Demyx's birthday was the first time Roxas ever saw Zexion and his boyfriend kiss.

Roxas was startled by the easy affection they shared and noted that neither held an inkling of embarrassment or shame. It was oddly comforting to see. Still a bit overwhelming though since Zexion appeared to be the sort who would loathe PDA.

Demyx must have informed the slate-haired man that he knew about their relationship since Zexion pointedly ignored Roxas' sharp gasp when their lips brushed. Xion squealed and snapped a photo of the pair, dressed in the smallest bikini she owned to avoid rubbing anything on her burned skin.

Watching them kiss sparked something inside Roxas. Almost like a switch being irreversibly flipped.

When he crawled into bed next to Axel that night his stomach was tight and his mind became restless. He didn't know what he was feeling per say- only that the unfathomable anxiety alleviated when Axel strung his arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him close under the comforter. Roxas buried his face into the material of Axel's shirt and sighed to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Two months swiftly passed but the seasons never seemed to change around them. It got cooler in Japan whenever they chanced to stop, however the tropical weather of various countries remained steady. As Roxas thought hundreds of times it was as if he'd never lived on the Islands. The N.N. was his home and his life. He was growing up, slowly but surely. He felt much more mature now and able to handle complex situations.

Being silent was improbable for the blond, foreign and unknowable.

How could he remain stoic with Xion pouting at him so adorably? Or Demyx pulling him towards the stern to fish or Zexion deftly teaching him more about math than he ever thought possible? How could he frown or feel unhappy when Axel smirked down at him, green eyes glinting so affectionately?

As September ended Zexion remained them that they'd need to head to Shanghai for repairs on the ship. Axel explained that this only happened once a year, before winter. A professional crew of mechanics would dismantle the entire engine to grease it and replace worn parts.

Roxas was going to meet Cid for the first time when they docked, and he'd been incredibly nervous. Xion tried to comfort him the best she could but Roxas remained anxious. He understood that Cid gave him the job without knowing him in person. And it was only off the recommendation of Axel. He hoped the man wouldn't regret allowing him aboard once they met.

The repairs took less than a week, the group staying in a fancy hotel room on the top floor of a skyscraper. They each paid for one night to rent the suite and enjoyed the giant bubble bath and fancy room service. At least Roxas was well-slept when he finally met his boss.

Cid was a lot different than Roxas imagined him to be, incredibly vulgar and gruff with the crew.

He seemed to get along best with Axel and when the pair bantered their accents became so prominent that Roxas could barely understand the words even if they were English. Cid had a phenomenal stomach for consuming whisky and could drink the group under the table a hundred times over. The crew was subsequently hung-over for a few of the mornings after docking.

Roxas eagerly watched the repairs to the engine with rapt fascination. One of the mechanics, a friendly British guy named Zack, started explaining what they were working on and how it helped the ship. He was a bit older than the blond but didn't treat him as such. He informed Roxas in both plain and technical terms, switching between the two effortlessly.

Roxas learned that the set of mechanics were a tight knit group. He figured they must have been through a lot together since they acted so intimately with one another.

Aloof Cloud looked so much like Roxas even Zexion was a little weirded out. The dark-haired guy named Leon barely spoke five words strung together during the entire venture. But Cloud and Leon had an easy way of interacting, passing tools to one another without even glancing back. Zack loved poking fun at them, and they pranked around just like his own crew. Only in a more subtle manner.

Shanghai was far too crowded for the blond, but he was swiftly learning enough basic Chinese to get by. His accent was funny and the words tripped over his tongue yet he very adamant about the endeavor.

Zexion went out one afternoon and bought Roxas a book of Kanji, explaining that it would help him both in China and Japan since they used the same basic characters. Xion helped him with pronunciation, and while the group went sightseeing Roxas holed himself in the room to study. Axel thought it was cute how dedicated the blond could be. Even if he wasn't forced to attend school he loved learning voraciously.

During the end of their break in China, a strange event occurred.

Xion received a letter, sent by her family apparently, addressed to the crew and sent to Cid's shop. They were saying their goodbyes to the mechanics when the gruff man pulled Xion aside and handed her the envelope with an apologetic grimace. Xion's face fell when she recognized the handwriting, her lip trembling.

Xion was silent for the rest of the night, her eyes glazed and distant before she disappeared into her room.

The next day during breakfast she informed the group that they would need to head to Japan for a pit stop. Needless to say they older members were floored.

Not once in the entire time they'd know Xion did she ever mention returning home. She explained that her father always knew where she was (well, that she was aboard a ship) and that she needed to go back for a fancy black tie party at the publishing company. They didn't understand why it was so important for her to attend, but didn't pry. The look on her face told them not to.

It would only be a one day event, but the trip would take a week to go around the side of Japan and up the harbor to Tokyo.

For some reason the whole situation sat like bile in the pit of Roxas' stomach. He disliked seeing Xion so forlorn. The group sat wordlessly for a long beat before the redhead animated.

Axel immediately insisted that they attend also, for moral support. Demyx seconded that and it was decided they would purchase new clothes to wear since Tokyo had premium shopping. Zexion slung his arm around Xion's shoulder and informed her that there was no way in hell they would leave her alone. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged him back, thanking them all for caring so much.

Roxas was struck by how much she reminded him of his old self and how grateful he was that he could be there to help her out. It never crossed his mind that this might be odd; how he would toss anything and everything aside to help this girl who was like his family.

When they arrived in the metropolis Roxas affected cheerfulness and joked around as they bought punk clothes from a Gothic-Lolita store called _Sex Pot Revenge_. Axel stated that it would scare the hell out of the people if they looked all punk and intimidating. The store sported items that were all handmade and expensive but they had money to blow.

Roxas felt that he looked a little abnormal in the tight black clothes, but deftly reminded himself that he was doing this for his friend. Axel had a ball trying on fish-net shirts. Demyx assisted Xion by picking out a sleek short dress with an open back and found comfortable studded heels for her tiny feet.

Zexion helped by buying makeup and hair products, complaining loudly about the strange looks he got from the clerk. Xion found this hilarious and finally seemed to revert back to her cheerful tendencies, but only for an hour. As the event drew closer and closer her lips pursed and her shoulders hunched and blue eyes misted over.

Roxas and Axel decided that they would go along with her inside. Demyx and Zexion would wait by the main gates to hail a getaway taxi if needed.

The publishing firm was called _Marukawa Shoten _and Xion's brother was apparently the senior managing director. Roxas wasn't sure what that term meant but he figured the man was some arrogant head honcho.

After taking the subway from the docks into the heart of the city they located the correct building with the help of Demyx's smart phone.

They stood outside together awkwardly, sets of arms wrapped tightly around Xion as people glanced at them before meandering in the hotel. They looked like a strange group. A neatly dressed Japanese girl and her crazy foreigners huddled close.

Xion took a deep breath of air and glanced around her crew, clutching Roxas and Axel's hands tightly with sweaty palms.

oOo

"This is a big crowd." Roxas mentioned as they handed someone their ticket badges and were hesitantly allowed to enter. Only when Xion glared sharply at the attendant did he finally open the wide doors for them, glancing with disapproval at their inappropriate attire.

Xion nodded impatiently before quietly adding, "This is a big event, the largest every year."

Axel sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Xion slid her eyes over to Roxas, "You're not going to ask me about anything?"

Roxas blinked, brushing some of his gelled hair away from his face, "Like what?"

"Like why we have to be here." Xion hedged.

"That's your business." Axel stated blandly, "We are just here for moral support."

Xion grimaced before stretching her arms out in front of her, "I suppose you're right."

The hotel was the uber-fancy sort, all decked out with chandeliers and extravagant carpeting. Roxas felt distinctly out of place in their tight punk getups amongst all the suits and ties. Plus they were the only two in the room who weren't Japanese. People moved out of their way frantically as they went forward into the room. Murmurs followed them wherever they went, some weren't very subtle.

Axel stood to his full height, which was far taller than the average Asian person. He pooled his lanky arm around Xion protectively when fingers pointed at her and groups hide behind their hands to gossip. Xion ducked her head in embarrassment. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. She hated it.

"Don't worry," Roxas muttered under his breath, "Hold your head high and show them you don't give a damn what they think."

Xion inexplicably giggled as her face lifted back up, her blue gaze sparking with aggression. Roxas was right. This was no time to act like a timid coward. Xion lead them to the side of the room.

"Onii-sama, Konbanwa." Xion stated loudly as she walked up to an important looking guy crowded by businessmen. The people around him cleared away when she strode forward with an elegant bow.

The man's eyebrows shot onto his forehead at the sight of her, "Imouto-chan! Hisashiburi desu ne." _'Little sister, long time no see.'_

Axel blinked as they conversed in Japanese together. He knew enough of the language to have a grasp on what she was saying yet the way she spoke was with such polite distance. Xion was using her most formal Nihongo while her older brother remained casual and overly-friendly. Axel frowned, he wasn't sure he liked this man or the sneer hiding just under his surface.

"Axel, Roxas, this is my older brother, Isaka Ryuichiro. Onii-sama, kore no hitobito wa atashi no tomodachi." _'Brother, these people are my friends.'_

Isaka glanced up at Axel, lips straining into a forced smile. "_And why are they here?" _

"_Because I invited them to be here."_

"_I see. Father will not be happy with your choice in clothing. You know he said that one going for an omiai ought to be wearing the finest furisode."_

"_I'm well aware."_ Xion huffed.

Axel's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Xion was here for an omiai? Oh, shit.

Isaka rolled his eyes when the man next to him bowed low, _"Xion-tono it is good to know you are in good health. Your honorable father has been worried about you."_

Xion bowed back, _"Asahina-san. I see you still have not left my troublesome brother's side even after all these years. I hope he has not being giving you too much grief."_

Asahina smirked when Isaka glared over at him, _"It was my choice to become his personal secretary, Xion-tono." _

Xion blithely turned to Axel and Roxas, "This is going to get boring for a bit. I need to speak with them about something urgent."

She caught Axel's stare and ignored it, "Why don't you head on over to the bar and get us a round of drinks?"

Axel sighed, "Drinks? Sure, what do you want?"

"Preferably something hard. And don't forget- the drinks here are complimentary. Do not tip the bartender because it's rude." This comment was more directed at Roxas.

Roxas smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner, "Sure thing. If you need us…"

Xion leaned over and rested her hand on Roxas's bare arm, "I'm think I'll manage."

The pair wandered away to the other side of the large auditorium, not really needing to weave through the crowd because they parted immediately when they spotted Axel's venomous disposition and ostentatiously red hair. Roxas found it a bit hilarious by how terrified some of them thought Axel was. He'd never found the man scary at all. But Axel did look far tenser than before.

Sets of people lounged by the bar, wordlessly watching them with open awe. They were obviously wondering what the hell two underdressed foreigners thought they were doing at this prestigious event.

Roxas stiffened when he spotted one guy speaking with a taller man. He looked so shockingly like Sora. His hair was the exact shade of brown as his twin but he had green eyes instead of blue.

Axel waited patiently enough for the barkeep to reach them until it seemed like they were being pointedly ignored. Leaning over the slim bar he pulled up three shot glasses and a bottle of malt tequila. The bartender opened his mouth to complain but when he spotted the foreigner expertly spinning the liquor his teeth snapped together.

"We're going to get yelled at." Roxas stated dryly, not really caring.

Axel rolled his eyes as he spread salt on the corner of his hand, motioning for Roxas to do the same. Roxas grabbed two lemons and they swiftly licked the salt, threw back the shot, and puckered the fruit into each other's mouths with expert ease.

"Do I look like I care what these prudes think?" Axel intoned sarcastically, sounding remarkably Irish.

Roxas turned a bit and caught Xion speaking very swiftly with an angry looking old man. She was stiff as a board and appeared to be arguing with him.

"Do you think that's…?"

"Dunno." Axel responded, "He doesn't look much like her. Hard to tell."

Roxas sighed, "She doesn't appear too happy. Guess I can't blame her."

Axel tilted his head down to the brunette who was openly gaping up at him, "Sumimasen, ano hito wa dare desuka?"_ 'Excuse me, who is that person?'_

The boy jolted in surprise, "Ano…?" _'Um…?'_

"Asoko tanujijii." Axel grunted. _'That cunning old man.'_

"Eto…" The man turned to a silver-haired guy in a pinstripe suit before finally answering, "Isaka Tomoharu-sama."

"Marukawa Xion chichi desu ka?" Roxas piped up in childish Japanese. _'Is that Xion Marukawa's father?'_

If anything, the young guy appeared more aghast, "Marukawa? Nan-"

"Misaki." The silver haired man stated, trying to save him from speaking anymore.

The boy apparently named Misaki bit his lip nervously.

"Pardon the interruption," The older man said in clear English, "This boy wouldn't know, he just started working here. But yes, that is Marukawa-san's father. And who might you be?"

"Oh," Roxas was relieved to hear the English, "We are Xion's friends. We just weren't sure if it was her father or not."

Remembering the manners he'd learned from Xion, Roxas bowed a little bit. Realizing that Axel wasn't doing the same he deftly lifted his hand up to force Axel to bow.

"Hey!" Axel whined.

"My name is Kouda Roxas and this is McKenna Axel. Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Usami Akihiko. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He replied formally.

Roxas felt his jaw drop. Misaki was watching him with an odd expression when Roxas implored, "No way! Are you serious?"

Axel snorted, "What now?"

"You're… _Usami_ Akihiko? The author?" Roxas implored.

"The one and only, though I must say it is unusual for a foreigner to know my name. This party is for the staff of Marukawa Publishing after all." Usami explained, a faint British accent forming around his words.

"That's so cool, it's really nice to meet you. I enjoy your novels. Especially the more recent stuff, the tone of your characters is much more cheerful now." Roxas praised openly, smiling when Axel huffed. "Though sometimes it's hard to have to wait until it's translated."

Usami's nodded at the compliment before his light-blue eyes slid down to Misaki. The brunette was still standing next to him, appearing lost from all the English.

"Well, thank you. I do believe, however, you are being summoned…" Usami bowed one last time and wandered away, hand grasping Misaki's arm tightly.

Xion came up behind Axel's arm with a small flute of champagne, "Who was that? Roxas looked creepy happy."

"Hell if I know."

"Axel! Seriously? That was Usami Akihiko! He's like super famous worldwide. We had to read one of his books for a class in high school, he's brilliant."

"Oh, that was Akihiko-san? He's changed a bit. Looks less moody, I think."

Roxas turned to her with a baffled pout, "What? You know him? Why do you use his name so informally?"

"Oh, I just didn't recognize him right away. It's been a few years. His brother, Usami Haruhiko, used to hang out with my brother all the time. My brother was the person who made Akihiko-san start writing for Marukawa."

"That's so awesome!" Roxas cheered, "I wonder if it would be rude to ask him for his autograph."

"Xion." A deep voice rumbled over her shoulder.

"Oh." Xion wilted, backing up a pace to stand away from her father.

She side-glanced at her friends nervously, "I'll be right back you two. Don't cause any trouble."

Xion disappeared again out a set of doors, trailing behind the fierce man.

Roxas turned to Axel, "I know we shouldn't ask, but I really wonder why she had to come to this party out of all things."

Axel sighed, crossing his lanky arms over the bar, "Well it's probably because it will be her birthday soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She'll be turning twenty which is the age of adulthood in this country, the age for _marriage_."

Axel said that word like it was a foul curse, as if it was dirt on his tongue.

"I'm guessing her father wants her to come back home for good. Since being a crew member for a ship is rather heinous with their family as famous as it is. Fucking upper-class pricks."

Roxas stepped closer, voice hushed, "Will she do as he says?"

Axel shook his head, "No, I don't think so. See, her brother decided to take over the company though technically she was supposed to be the heir even if she's younger. I remember Cid saying something about a family grudge. He's only her half brother. They have different mothers."

"But Xion would hate moving back here permanently. No way…"

The idea of Xion leaving their crew had never struck his mind. It left him feeling bereft.

Axel noticed immediately, feeling guilty that he wasn't telling Roxas the full truth. But there was no reason to say anything yet, nothing was set in stone.

"Like I said, I don't think she will." Axel responded. "She doesn't want to inherit and was probably thankful when her brother took over. He gave her a way out. The only way she could take over the company is by marriage. A woman can't work without a man by her side or some bigoted shit like that."

Roxas glanced up, their eyes locking, "I hope she isn't forced into anything."

Axel paused, amazed by the perceptive comment. He let his hand sift through the top of blond gelled hair in a comforting gesture, "Don't worry about it, Rox."

Roxas gave a small smile, reaching over to pour them another set of drinks since the bartender obviously wasn't coming within ten feet of them.

Axel's cell chimed in his pocket; he pulled the red device out and flipped it open.

"Dem's wondering what's taking us so long."

"Tell him to be patient." Roxas recommended.

"Yeah, and the day that'll happen is-"

"Parodonu." Axel was abruptly interrupted.

Xion's half-brother stood behind them, his teeth gleaming white from the fake smile plastered across his face. His secretary flanked his left side, bowing slightly.

"Good evening." Roxas responded in mockingly perfect English.

"Enajoingu da patii?" Isaka asked, affecting cheerfulness.

Roxas heard, "En-ah-joe-ee-n-goo da pah-tii?" Until Axel translated, _'Enjoying the party?'_

"Yes, thank you." Roxas quipped uneasily in Isaka's direction.

"So," the man continued in slow English, "Mai diru sisuta izu bizui kurorentorii. Mayubi jou shudo go? Jou donto berongu hera, I shinku."

For Roxas it sounded more like, "Mai dee-rue see-sue-tah ee-zoo bee-zoe-ee coo-roe-ren-toe-ree. May-you-bee joe shoe-doe go? Joe do-n-toe bee-wrong hee-rah, I shin-koo."

Axel again assisted, '_My dear sister is busy currently. Maybe you should go? You don't belong here, I think.'_

Axel's eyes narrowed before taunting, "I didn't know Japanese could be this rude. I thought bluntness was frowned down upon."

The smile fell just a bit but Isaka continued, "Ooa no, dato wazu nato mai intenianu ataaru." _'Oh no, that was not my intention at all.'_

"You are lying." Roxas growled. "Where is Xion? We're not leaving without her."

"Bizui. Andu jou ara nai duretsu fora da patii. Tsuringu biru wisu no paingu, ha." Isaka smirked. "Anata ga baka gaijin."

This sentiment Roxas completely understood,_ 'Busy. And you are not dressed for the party. Stealing beer without paying. Hah. You are stupid foreigners.' _

"You're the idiot." Roxas threw back at him, the secretary Asahina stiffened.

"Parodonu-" Asahina started to say.

"You think just cause were foreigners that we can't read Kanji?" Roxas spat, pointing over at the sign above the bar proclaiming complimentary drinks.

Isaka's eyebrow twitched, "Ahhh. Kureba boizu." _'Clever boy.'_

Roxas snatched Axel's cell from his hand, dialing Xion's number. Before they left the N.N. they forced her to wear a phone with a strap on her thigh, underneath her dress so it wouldn't be seen. Demyx had programmed the phone specially himself.

She picked up on the second ring, voice breathless and panicky, "Axel?"

"Xion, where are you?" Roxas demanded in quick Chinese, the language incomprehensible to Isaka or Asahina.

"I don't know, my father grabbed me and locked me in this room! I'm scared." Xion whispered frantically in English, he could hear the tremor in her voice.

Roxas felt his heart quicken as he looked desperately up at Axel while responding, in the Mandarin he was never so thankful Zexion taught him, "Keep your phone on. We'll be there in five seconds. Sit tight."

Roxas took a great breath before forcing his face into a tight sneer, "Have a good evening, gentlemen."

Isaka smirked right back with a high-and-mighty malevolence, "Gudo shingu jou." '_Good seeing you._'

"Apparently Xion got all the brains in the family." Roxas cheerfully exclaimed in slow careful words, "Because just like she ran away from you the first time she's already done so again."

Isaka blanched and could only silently gape as Roxas pulled Axel out of the room by his wrist.

Roxas spun as soon as they were out of sight, "We need to find Demyx right now."

Axel didn't like that tone, "Why?"

"Xion's been kidnapped."


End file.
